


The spy who loved me

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen está felizmente casado con Misha y ambos forman la pareja perfecta. Todas las mañanas se va a trabajar a su despacho y por la tarde recoge a Misha de la tienda de libros donde trabaja en el centro comercial. Todo parece ir bien entre ellos, pero detrás de tanta perfección, se esconde más de un secreto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A view to a kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoHoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/gifts).



**Título:** [The Spy Who Loved Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MrMFqt9TJQ)

 **Capítulos:** 7 + epílogo.

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. RPS.

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

**Sin betear**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No hay dinero de por medio, sólo mis ganas de escribir.

 **Warnings:** Sexo cochinote pero nada para asustarse... o eso creo.

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Richard Speight Jr, Jim Beaver, Ty Olsson, Sebastian Roché, Mark Sheppard...

 **Resumen:** Jensen está felizmente casado con Misha y ambos forman la pareja perfecta. Todas las mañanas se va a trabajar a su despacho y por la tarde recoge a Misha de la tienda de libros donde trabaja en el centro comercial. Todo parece ir bien entre ellos, pero detrás de tanta perfección, se esconde más de un secreto.

 **Prompt:** Idea original del fic sacado de [aquí](http://irisnpl.tumblr.com/post/40254457240/mr-n-mr-smith), sólo que yo en lugar de hacerlo Destiel (que ya tengo muchos), lo he hecho Cockles, y como no quería hacer en su totalidad la peli del señor y la señora Smith, le he dado mi toque personal. Espero que os guste.

 **Nota de la autora** **1** **:** No entiendo demasiado, por no decir nada, del mundo del que va este fic, ni de espías, ni de armas... ¡ni siquiera sé el ingrediente secreto de la coca cola! Así que apelo a lo buenas personas que sois que, si encontráis un error sobre algo, que es lo vais a encontrar, fijo, tengáis la bondad de no ser muy crueles conmigo. Hala, eso era todo, que Jensen os ensemille a todas ;)

 **Nota de la autora2:** La letra de la canción no tiene desperdicio. Os la recomiendo ;)

 **Dedicatoria:** a Ro Hoshi por su cumple. Por ser una perrilla encantadora y adorable. Te quiero, chata  <3

 

 

1\. [A view to a kill](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TY8eWdfVJw4)

 

 

Jensen salió corriendo escaleras arriba como si le persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. Había aparcado su Toyota Rav4 en horizontal en el aparcamiento de los grandes almacenes ocupando cuatro espacios, pero le dio igual; llegaba tarde por cuarta vez esa semana y Misha iba a cabrearse. Y con razón.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la librería donde trabajaba su pareja, Jensen se agarró a un expositor redondo lleno de libros que había en la entrada donde se colocaban las ofertas y lo más vendido en los últimos meses para recuperar el aliento.

Apartó la mano para ver la portada del libro donde se había dejado de caer y leyó en voz alta.

\- _El Libro del Pene_ -Jensen miró la portada roja con un plátano en medio-. Muy sutil.

\- Misha se ha ido ya a casa -Richard caminó hacia él para no tener que gritar desde el otro lado de la tienda-. Ha estado un rato esperándote pero se ha cansado así que se ha ido hace ya un rato.

Jensen maldijo por lo bajo. Agitó el libro que aún conservaba en la mano y lo miró.

\- Me lo llevo -gritó desde lejos cuando ya había salido corriendo-. Te lo pago mañana.

Richard lo vio irse negando con la cabeza. Ese hombre iba corriendo a todas partes. Algún día iba a darle algo malo.

 

 

 

 

Conducir de manera temeraria se le daba bien, sobre todo últimamente, que parecía no llegar a su hora a ninguna parte. Le había prometido a Misha que iría a buscarle a la salida del trabajo y que lo llevaría a cenar por ahí. Al final todo se le había complicado y había roto su promesa... por cuarto día consecutivo. Si cuando llegase a casa viera a Misha poniéndole las maletas en la puerta, él no tendría más remedio que aceptarlo porque así no era como se forjaba una relación.

 

Misha y él llevaban tres años juntos, casi cuatro, y desde el primer momento ambos supieron que había una conexión especial entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos eran ningún niño, y con treinta y tantos años largos cada uno, se podía decir que tenían la experiencia suficiente en la vida como para saber qué era lo que querían en sus vidas. Y Jensen tenía claro que quería a Misha en la suya. 

Misha Collins era un hombre que parecía vivir en otro mundo. Trabajaba en una librería en el centro comercial de la ciudad y en algunas ocasiones daba clases y conferencias sobre teología y sociología. Hacía años que había obtenido el doctorado pero nunca se había decantado por hacerse famoso como parecía estar de moda. Eso no iba con él; pasar los días tranquilo en la librería organizando libros parecía ser su máxima pasión y Jensen lo admiraba por ello.

Para Jensen no existía nadie mejor que él, por eso tuvo tan claro apenas a los pocos meses de haberse conocido, que quería casarse con él. Misha era sin duda lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Esa semana sin embargo la estaba cagando pero bien. Misha no le había dicho nada por haberle dejado ya tirado en cuatro ocasiones, pero Jensen se puso en su lugar y él sí que estaría muy molesto.

Con el libro en una mano y el maletín en la otra, abrió la puerta de la hermosa casa que habían comprado en un tranquilo barrio residencial a las afueras de Boston después de casarse.

\- ¿Misha? -Jensen soltó lo que traía en las manos sobre el primer escalón que subía al piso de arriba y buscó por las habitaciones para poder explicarse-. ¿Cariño?

No había rastro de Misha ni en el salón ni en la cocina. La casa no era muy grande así que no podía haber ido muy lejos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió. ¿Y si se había enfadado de veras y se había marchado? No quería pensar en eso así que subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar arriba.

\- ¿Misha? -miró en su dormitorio, en el cuarto de invitados, en el despacho y en los dos cuartos de baño. Y nada. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la espalda-. ¿Hola?

Jensen comenzó a preocuparse en serio. Su coche estaba en la puerta así que eso tenía que indicar que aún estaba allí, ¿no? 

Cuando casi iba a darse la vuelta para bajar abajo y buscar por el jardín trasero, Jensen vio abierta la puerta del guardarropas al final del pasillo. Frunciendo el ceño caminó hacia allí. Esa habitación sólo la usaban para guardar la ropa de fuera de temporada, esquíes y cosas por el estilo. Que él supiera, Misha no tenía nada nuevo que guardar. Asomó la cabeza por el quicio y miró dentro donde apenas llegaba la luz del pasillo.

\- Cariño -Jensen entró y vio a Misha colocando unos abrigos en la barra del fondo-. Llevo un rato llamándote.

Misha se dio la vuelta sobresaltado.

\- Lo siento, no te he oído llegar -se volvió para terminar de colocar las prendas de invierno en orden-. ¿Qué tal el día?

Jensen lo miró fijamente porque se esperaba una bronca o una reprimenda, y se la merecía, por eso no pudo evitar ser sincero.

\- He vuelto a llegar tarde, lo siento, de verdad. Esta semana tengo mucho lío en la oficina y...

Tuvo que dejar de hablar porque Misha se había vuelto hacia él y le había colocado un dedo en los labios indicándole así que se callara. Jensen lo hizo, entonces, con una calma natural en Misha, habló con pereza arrastrando las palabras.

\- Lo importante es que ya estás en casa, ¿no? -le puso una mano sobre el pecho y lo empujó ligeramente hasta que su espalda tocó la pared del fondo. Había perchas con ropa de verano, camisetas y alguna que otra chaqueta de entretiempo. Varias de ellas se desprendieron de sus perchas y cayeron al suelo alrededor de Jensen. Misha no pareció darle importancia-. Estaba a punto de empezar sin ti.

\- ¿Empezar sin mi? -Jensen se acordó de la cena-. Ah bueno; podías haber cenado sin mí. Sabes que no me importa. Además, me lo merezco por haberte dejado de nuevo plantado.

Misha frunció el ceño mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo voy a empezar a comer sin ti si eres tú precisamente lo que tengo en el menú?

A Jensen se le secó la boca enseguida. No fue lo que dijo Misha sino cómo lo dijo y por todos los santos del cielo, sí; quería que lo comiera hasta que no quedara nada de él.

Los dedos largos y ágiles de Misha le abrieron el cinturón y los botones del pantalón con apenas un par de movimientos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jensen estaba completamente desnudo de cintura para abajo. Misha le lanzó una mirada cómplice mientras se ponía de rodillas ante él y sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, lo acogió en su boca.

Jensen se llevó una mano al cuello para aflojarse el nudo de la corbata que de pronto había comenzado a ahogarle. Se abrió también el primer botón de la camisa y tiró de la chaqueta por las mangas para quitársela y dejarla tirada en el suelo.

 

Misha hacía las mejores mamadas del mundo. Jensen no sabía si era por sus labios gruesos y carnosos, por esa lengua privilegiada que tenía, o si había hecho algún pacto con el diablo; el caso era que temía derretirse de un momento a otro. 

Enredó una mano en los cabellos largos y agraciados de Misha mientras lo guiaba hacia él una y otra vez, haciendo así más profunda la penetración en su garganta.

Misha ronroneó y esbozó una ligera sonrisa sin dejar de engullirle. Notaba el aliento espeso y rítmico de Jensen y lo salado de su glande tras aparecer las primeras gotas de humedad sobre su lengua. Tiró de los pantalones y los calzoncillos hacia abajo y los dejó arremolinados en los tobillos. 

\- Sigue, Misha. Joder... eso es. Qué bien me la comes. Sí -jadeó sintiendo cómo el orgasmo comenzaba a invadirle el cuerpo-. Voy a correrme.

Misha no tuvo tiempo de decirle que estaba preparado y que podía correrse todas las veces que quisiera, cuando sintió el primer chorro caliente deslizarse espeso por su garganta.

Jensen arremetía contra sus labios profundizándose en él con poca delicadeza. Lo tenía agarrado del pelo y lo atraía así para verterse en su boca con varios espasmos fuertes y certeros.

Con las últimas sacudidas, sacóla erección mientras terminaba de correrse, manchándole así los labios y la comisura de la boca. Cuando se retiró del todo, se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentado con las piernas dobladas delante de Misha. 

\- Con esto has terminado de rematarme -murmuró sabiendo que no podría ponerse de pie en un buen rato.

Misha sonrió. Con la lengua se lamió los restos de semen de la comisura sin darse cuenta de que se había dejado un par de gotas sobre el labio superior. Jensen esbozó una sonrisa al verlo.

\- Ven aquí, anda -lo cogió por el cuello y lo acercó a él para darle un beso y de paso limpiarle. No es que le gustase especialmente saborear su propio semen, pero es que cualquier cosa sabía mejor sobre los labios de Misha.

\- Antes de venir he pasado por el súper y he comprado cinco cosas al azar para hacer la cena. Está en el horno.

Jensen lo miró maravillado. ¿Cómo lo hacía para que le diera tiempo de hacerlo todo? Y la pregunta que más se preguntaba últimamente; ¿qué había hecho él bien en la vida para ganar semejante premio? Porque sin lugar a dudas, Misha era un regalo de los dioses.

 

Se duchó en apenas unos minutos y se puso ropa más cómoda. Juntos comieron en la mesa del salón sentados en el sofá viendo un partido. Casi habían dado las doce de la noche cuando Jensen ya estaba completamente dormido y roncando ligeramente, por lo que Misha apenas lo despertó para tirar de él y conducirlo a la cama. Luego se deslizó a su lado, lo abrazó por la cintura y se quedó profundamente dormido.

 

 

 

Jensen se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Parpadeó un par de veces porque no estaba seguro de saber cómo había llegado a la habitación. Recordaba haberse dormido en el sofá pero nada más. Seguramente Misha lo habría despertado lo justo y suficiente para llevarle a la cama, como había hecho ya en incontables ocasiones. 

Volvió la cabeza y lo vio dormido a su lado. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, con la sábana y la colcha hasta el cuello y la cabeza torcida hacia su lado. Debía de estar soñando porque veía cómo sus ojos se movían rápidos bajo los párpados, como si estuviera viendo algo que estuviera sucediendo muy deprisa.

Se sentó en su lado de la cama y notó la frialdad del tiempo que hacía fuera de ese cálido refugio debajo de las mantas. Se echó hacia delante y alargó el brazo para abrir el último cajón de la mesita de noche. Sacó un bote de lubricante y un vibrador pequeño. Cuando lo embadurnó bien, abrió de nuevo el cajón para dejar la botella en su sitio y se giró en la cama con el objeto en la mano.

Misha no se había movido de su postura así que Jensen se tumbó a su lado mirándole. Alargó un brazo por debajo de las sábanas y le agarró la cara interna del muslo para luego tirar suavemente hacia él. Misha no se despertó, pero murmuró algo entre dientes. 

Jensen se quedó quieto un segundo hasta comprobar que había vuelto a dormirse, entonces siguió con su ataque; Acercó el vibrador entre las piernas de Misha y le lubricó la entrada. Esa postura, con una pierna levantada a un lado, hacía posible que pudiera llegar a él sin problemas. La falta de ropa por parte de Misha también fue una ayuda. Entonces, lentamente, comenzó a adentrarse en él.

 

Su sueño cambió radicalmente. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le rondaba la cabeza, pero de pronto todo cambió cuando comenzó a notar que se ahogaba. 

Misha se removió en el sueño intentando escapar. Separó los labios para pedir ayuda pero nada salió de ellos. Era como si estuviera quedándose sin oxígeno cada segundo que pasaba. Entonces sus propios jadeos lo despertaron.

La habitación estaba aún medio a oscuras, señal de que no había amanecido del todo. Parpadeando intentando centrarse para ver qué pasaba, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Jensen tumbado a su lado. Éste se mordía el labio y tenía una mueca divertida en la cara.

\- Buenos días -hizo un giro con el brazo y el vibrador se adentró más en él, pasando el anillo muscular y haciendo que Misha diera un respingo en la cama a la misma par que dejaba escapar un jadeo entre los labios. 

\- Jensen... -fue lo único que atinó a decir cuando comenzó a comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Jensen había empezado la fiesta antes que él. Incluso su cuerpo parecía haberse unido a la celebración sin haberle pedido permiso. Notaba ese aparato deslizarse dentro y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba Jensen despierto.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo importante? -Misha se desperezó en la cama, parte por haber despertado del todo y parte por la sensación de bienestar que comenzaba a sentir.

\- Aún no -Jensen supo que Misha ya estaba completamente despierto, así que sacó el vibrador y lo dejó abandonado a un lado. Cuando trepó sobre su cuerpo para colocarse entre sus piernas, la humedad de su erección dejó marcada la piel de Misha allá por donde pasaba-, pero pronto -anunció-. Estoy muy cachondo.

Eso no hacía falta que lo jurase. Misha notó la dureza de su erección empujando su entrada. Levantó entonces un poco las caderas y notó cómo se colaba dentro. Los músculos protestaron por la inesperada intromisión, pero pronto lo acogieron y rodearon con firmeza.

\- Eres tan estrecho, Misha -jadeó sobre sus labios-. Jamás saldría de ti. Te follaría mil veces al despertar por la mañana y estaría todo el día así sin dejarte salir de la cama.

Jensen podía ser un poco bruto a veces, pero nadie podía culparle de no ser sincero, porque eso era lo que sentía de verdad.

\- Entonces deja de hablar y sigue follándome -gruñó, loco porque el cuerpo de Jensen tomara ritmo y le hiciera saber lo que era bueno.

Eso no tenían que repetírselo dos veces porque Jensen comenzó a ondular el cuerpo sobre él llegando cada vez más lejos en su incursión. Deslizó una mano entre ellos y agarró la erección de Misha, la cual comenzó a masajear al mismo ritmo que entraba y salía de su cuerpo. En cuestión de minutos éste rogaba por su vida.

\- Jensen, por favor -Misha no podía dejar de gimotearle en el oído. No podía dejar de moverse y sentía que si no se corría pronto se partiría en mil pedazos.

Jensen se apiadó de él; hizo un movimiento certero de muñeca mientras profundizaba sus incursiones. Escasos segundos más tarde Misha se corría entre sus dedos mientras notaba cómo Jensen hacía lo mismo dentro de él. Esa sensación caliente que lo inundaba provocó que apretara los dedos en la espalda de Jensen, dejándole sin querer las marcas de las uñas.

Cuando todo pasó, ambos se quedaron unos minutos tumbados intentando recuperar el aliento. 

El primero en incorporarse fue Jensen que se arrodilló entre sus piernas sin salir de él y lo miró. Tras dejarle un beso húmedo sobre la frente, alargó el brazo y alcanzó uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche de Misha. Lo abrió y sacó un plugin pequeño de color celeste. 

Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Misha, salió de él y acto seguido comenzó a deslizar el plugin hasta dejárselo bien colocado. 

\- Ya estás listo para el rock and roll -bromeó quitándose de encima.

Misha se incorporó en la cama comprobando que realmente no lo sentía. No le extrañaba porque esa no era la primera vez que lo usaban.

\- ¿Tengo que quedarme con esto puesto todo el día? -preguntó con voz lastimera, como si fuera un niño al que han dejado injustamente sin caramelos.

\- Te recompensaré -Jensen saltó de la cama para luego inclinarse sobre él y darle un beso en los labios-. Es muy temprano para ti. Vuelve a dormir. Yo voy a darme una ducha rápida y desayunaré en la oficina.

Misha asintió. Cuando oyó el sonido del agua de la ducha, volvió a tumbarse y se tapó con las mantas. A los pocos segundos estaba dormido.

Jensen apenas tardó diez minutos en la ducha. Cuando salió, lo hizo completamente vestido abrochándose la corbata mientras llegaba al dormitorio. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Misha dormido como si fuera un bebé, con un semblante descansado y feliz.

Volvió a agacharse para dejarle un beso sobre la cabeza y salió para coger el coche.

 

El día parecía soleado a pesar del frío. Cuando llegó al edificio central de su empresa, Jensen enseñó su identificación al guardia de seguridad y éste lo dejó pasar. 

Aparcó en su sitio reservado como siempre y apretó el botón para llamar al ascensor.

Tras subir muchas plantas, las puertas se abrieron y una voz metálica anunció dónde se encontraba.

\- Identifíquese, por favor -la voz robótica de la mujer salió de algún punto del techo.

Jensen miró recto a la pared de cristal plateada que tenía delante.

\- Agente especial de seguridad e inteligencia Jensen Ackles -dijo con un tono neutral y pausado-. Código uno, cero, ocho, barra, jota, dos, eme -puso la palma de la mano apoyada sobre el cristal y un láser le escaneó la palma y la pupila de los ojos.

\- Código correcto. Bienvenido a Stratfor, agente Ackles. 


	2. Goldeneye

2\. Goldeneye

 

La Strategic Forecasting Inc, más conocida como StratFor, era una empresa privada estadounidense especializada en servicios de inteligencia y espionaje. Muchos personajes famosos e importantes y distintas sedes gubernamentales habían requerido sus servicios alguna vez en esos últimos años.  
Jensen llevaba con ellos once años. Era uno de los más veteranos y sin duda el mejor agente secreto que estaba en activo. Buena prueba de ello era que llevaba con Misha varios años y éste jamás había sospechado nada. Para la mayoría eso era algo imposible. Jensen sabía bien separar una vida de otra, aunque a veces tuviera que hacer juegos malabares para seguir sin ser descubierto. Odiaba tener que mentirle a Misha, pero lo prefería así a meterle en algún lío por su culpa.  
La tapadera de Jensen era muy sencilla; Desde que conoció a Misha, le había dicho que trabajaba en el área informática de una gran empresa. Algunos agentes que trabajaban también de incógnito estaban allí con él.  
A simple vista, el piso veintisiete de ese gran rascacielos parecía ser un emporio de oficinas de otra empresa más de ordenadores, pero eso era una tapadera para ocultar que esas mismas personas que estaban allí haciendo de secretarias, informáticos y técnicos, eran compañeros que hacían lo mismo que él.  
Jensen vio llegar a Jared y detuvo la marcha para que su compañero pudiera pillarle. Jared llevaba varios años menos metido en eso, pero desde entonces habían estado juntos en más de una misión.  
\- Hey. En las prácticas de hoy me he colado en el sistema de defensa de un país micro enano al norte de Turquía. ¿Quieres ver lo que he descubierto?  
Jared era una máquina con los ordenadores y siempre estaba poniendo a prueba sus conocimientos haciendo cosas impensables.  
\- El día que te pillen ya verás.  
\- Me ofendes -sonrió mostrando sus dos hoyuelos por los que era muy famoso entre las féminas de su trabajo-. No estoy aquí por ser un simple aficionado.  
En eso Jensen tuvo que darle la razón.  
\- Quizás luego. Voy a hacer unas prácticas de tiro. ¿Te apuntas?  
\- Claro. 

Ambos llegaron a los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse los chalecos protectores. Luego harían algo de deporte, así ya estarían preparados para luego. Mantenerse en forma era fundamental para su trabajo.  
\- ¿Qué haces este fin de semana? -Jared se desabrochó la camisa y se puso una camiseta blanca que contrastaba demasiado con el moreno de su piel-. Tío, ¿qué cojones tienes en la espalda?  
Jensen dejó de vestirse para volverse hacia el espejo y mirar qué era lo que se refería su amigo. A ambos lados de la espalda y justo debajo de los omoplatos, Jensen tenía cuatro hileras rojizas unas al lado de la otra. Misha.  
\- No me había dado cuenta -se puso la camiseta con rapidez y siguió vistiéndose.  
\- Vaya. Tienes que haber vuelto loco a tu bibliotecario para que te deje esas marcas con las uñas.  
\- No es bibliotecario -Jensen lo corrigió con hastío porque no era la primera vez que se lo decía-. Es sociólogo pero trabaja en una librería.  
\- Tío -Jared lo ignoró porque le importaba una mierda a qué se dedicaba Misha-, tienes que haberle hecho ver lucecitas de colores para que un tipo que disfruta tanto estando encerrado con libros todo el día te haga eso en la espalda.  
\- Déjalo ya, Jared -Jensen cerró su taquilla y se metió la llave en el bolsillo-. Eres un morboso.  
\- Es que no me lo imagino, ¿sabes? -Jared cerró también su taquilla y lo siguió por el pasillo hacia donde se hacían las prácticas de tiro-. Las veces que lo he visto ha estado tan... no sé, en su mundo, observándolo todo... No sé. Siempre me ha recordado a una ardillita tímida que baja del árbol para coger un cacahuete.  
Jensen puso los ojos en blanco.  
\- Tus comparaciones son demasiado... suaves -sonrió pensando en lo que pensaría Jared si supiera cómo le dio ayer la bienvenida a casa su ardillita-. Además; ¿a qué viene tanta charla sobre mi chico? ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso?  
Jared sacó su arma y la puso encima de la mesa para proceder a examinarla antes de practicar con ella.  
\- Ya sabes que no juego en la misma liga que vosotros, Jen -Jared se puso los cascos y las gafas especiales cuando terminó de hacer las comprobaciones-. Sólo sentía curiosidad.  
Jensen no le respondió nada. Él no solía tener curiosidad sobre la vida de las demás personas. Iba a lo suyo y punto. Se puso las gafas y los cascos y puso su pose especial para disparar; apuntando de medio lado con el brazo totalmente extendido.  
Era infalible. De cuatro disparos que había efectuado, los cuatro habían dado en la diana. Jared lo elogió desde atrás.  
\- Pareces un chulo disparando así, pero lo cierto es que no fallas una.  
\- Tengo mucha práctica -Jensen le guiñó un ojo y se echó a un lado para que su compañero disparase.  
Jared era también muy bueno, pero no tanto como Jensen.  
\- Algún día me enseñarás tu secreto -Jared volvió a echarse hacia atrás para que Jensen ocupara otra vez la primera línea de disparo.  
\- Debes evitar que no te tiemble el pulso -volvió a colocarse igual que antes y sin apenas tantear la distancia, disparó dando de lleno, ésta vez a un blanco que estaba más lejos que el anterior-. Forzar el brazo no sirve de nada. Si dejaras de pajearte tanto...  
Jared se rió.  
\- Claro, como a ti te las hacen -le enseñó el dedo corazón mientras su amigo se volvía a preparar para disparar-. ¿Lo hacemos como siempre? Cinco disparos por cada turno. Sin moverse del sitio y sin excusas. El que pierda le lava el coche al otro.  
Mientras Jensen atinaba a un objetivo más lejano, el teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar. Jared descolgó.  
\- Padalecki al aparato -escuchó un segundo la otra voz y le dio un toque en el hombro a Jensen antes de que fuera a disparar de nuevo-. Hola Misha. Espera, te paso con él -Jared tapó el auricular y colgó apretando un botón para dejar el manos libres. Sabía que Jensen no iba a moverse de donde estaba colocado o perdería la apuesta.  
\- Mish -Jensen se apoyó en la barandilla de seguridad mientras hablaba-. ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- Hola Jen. Espero no haberte pillado en la reunión.  
\- No, tranquilo. Dime.  
\- Me han llamado del trabajo. Tengo que ir a llevar una documentación urgente a una nueva tienda que va a abrirse en Albany. Son unas tres horas en coche para allá y otras tres para volver más el tiempo que esté allí. Creo que podré llegar para la cena.  
\- No te preocupes -lo tranquilizó. Misha había adquirido la costumbre de estar siempre en casa cuando su trabajo se lo permitía para hacer la cena y cenar con Jensen. Le gustaba cocinar e incluso había plantado un pequeño huerto en la parte trasera del jardín-. Si llego yo antes llamaré al chino -porque su talento para cocinar se había quedado a medio camino entre cocer pasta y freír patatas.  
\- Está bien, pero creo que llegaré con tiempo. Con respecto a lo de esta mañana... -la voz de Misha iba lanzada. Jensen tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y correr hacia el teléfono antes de que Misha dijera algo que no debiera. Jensen llegó tarde y la voz de Misha sonó alta y clara-... he tenido que quitarme el plugin porque no creo que pueda conducir tantas horas con eso puesto.  
\- ¡Misha! -Jensen llegó al teléfono, descolgó y quitó el manos libres. Tarde, porque Jared tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión aterrorizada en el rostro-. Eso podemos hablarlo luego.  
\- Te he hecho un video. Te lo mando en un rato cuando ponga el teléfono a cargar en el coche -se oyó algo de ruido y la voz de Misha sonó lejana-. Salgo ya para Albany. Nos vemos esta noche.  
\- Bien. Conduce con cuidado.  
\- Lo haré. Te quiero.  
\- Yo también -Jensen colgó el teléfono y se volvió lentamente para mirar a su amigo-. Ya puedes decir lo que tienes en la mente.  
\- Tío -Jared se asomó por la barandilla de seguridad e imitó como el que tiene nauseas y necesita vomitar con urgencia-. ¿Plugins? ¿En serio?  
\- A saber qué marranadas harás tú.  
Jared no le respondió y se limitó a sonreír mientras se llevaba un dedo hacia el colmillo como si brillase cual malo de una película de terror.  
\- Oh, y te has movido. ¡Qué alegría me das porque tengo el coche lleno de barro reseco! -comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.  
\- Vete a la mierda -Jensen espero que Jared le respondiera con alguna elocuencia de las suyas, pero en ese momento el busca de ambos comenzaron a sonar. Eso sólo podía significar una alerta de algún tipo. Jensen dejó el arma sobre la mesa y caminó rápido hacia la puerta seguido de Jared-. Rápido. Vamos.

 

\- A ver si lo he entendido bien -Jensen estaba sentado en la mesa de reuniones donde unas tres personas, sin contarle a él, habían sido llamadas urgentemente-. Tenemos una alerta nacional de espionaje. ¿Por qué?  
\- La pregunta no es por qué sino quiénes -Jim Beaver le pasó más papeles para que Jensen les echara un vistazo-. Tenemos varios posibles candidatos.  
\- ¿Por ejemplo?  
\- Los chinos. O los rusos.  
\- No me gustan los rusos -Ty fue radical en su respuesta-. Ni los chinos.  
Ty Olsson era otro veterano que llevaba allí más tiempo que Jensen. Normalmente los agentes secretos no solían durar tanto tiempo porque o bien se retiraban jóvenes deseosos por tener una vida normal, o morían en alguna misión. Ty y Jensen eran dos especies en peligro de extinción.  
\- Jared, ¿cómo vas con el rastreo? -Jim tachó algo de un papel que tenía delante y se dirigió a él que aún no había abierto la boca en toda la reunión.  
\- Tienen encriptada la señal, pero si sigo intentándolo daré con ellos -respondió sin dejar de teclear a toda velocidad.  
\- Entiendo que los rusos quieran espiarnos. Son la siguiente potencia mundial detrás de los Estados Unidos -Jensen seguía dándole vuelta al tema-, pero no entiendo si se trataran de los chinos. Si quisieran subir de categoría, hablando militarmente, primero tendrían que vérselas con Rusia y luego con nosotros. No tiene sentido atacarnos a nosotros directamente.  
\- Todo vale con tal de quitar gente del medio -Ty parecía haberse decantado por un sospechoso.  
\- Recordemos que sólo han entrado en el sistema de seguridad del país. No sabemos qué quieren de momento.  
\- ¿Y si se trata de un simple hacker? No sería la primera vez que un niñato que sabe demasiado y que se pasa las horas muertas en el ordenador de su casa le da un susto al gobierno -Jensen barajó esa posibilidad.  
\- Nanay -Jared negó con la cabeza-. Si fuera un hacker ya le habría pillado.  
\- ¿Y alguna cedula terrorista? -Ty movió negativamente la cabeza-. No me gustan los musulmanes.  
\- ¿Hay algo que te guste? -Jensen bromeó riéndose de él porque tenían confianza. Ningún otro se atrevía a hacer eso porque según contaba la leyenda y la fama que le precedía, Ty era experto en romper narices a cabezazos.  
\- Sean quienes sean, han entrado y han robado información del FBI. Estos han requerido nuestra ayuda y nosotros vamos a resolverle la papeleta a esos niños pijos de papá -Jim tenía claro que su equipo era mil veces mejor que esos estirados con trajes de Armani y gafas de sol que llevaban incluso al caer el sol-. Veamos... ¿ideas?  
\- Esperar a que hagan otro movimiento.  
\- No creo que eso sea buena idea, Ty, porque no podemos correr el riesgo que roben más información valiosa.  
\- ¿Qué han robado, Jim? -Jensen movía la silla giratoria de un lado a otro.  
\- Documentación -Jim fue muy escueto en su respuesta.  
\- Ya me lo imagino -Jensen se acarició el puente de la nariz buscando paciencia-. No creo que hayan robado las fotos del cabeza pensante del FBI de vacaciones en Ibiza.  
Jared levantó la cabeza para mirarle.  
\- ¿Tú también viste esas fotos? Ese hombre no debería de ponerse esa clase de bañadores tan apretados.  
Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él preguntándose cómo sabía él esa información. Jared se encogió de hombros.  
\- Lo he visto en las revistas -hundió la cabeza tras la pantalla de su portátil y volvió a hacerse prácticamente invisible.  
\- No puedo decírtelo aún, Jensen. Espero órdenes de más arriba y hasta que eso no llegue...  
\- Está bien -el aludido se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta-. Avisadme cuando tengamos material para trabajar. No voy a partirme los cuernos por nada.  
Y sin más salió de la sala. Era agente secreto y tenía que obedecer órdenes, pero no era idiota. De momento todo lo que podían hacer estaba en manos de Jared, que era el único que podía seguirles el rastro a través de internet. Una vez que supiera quién era el enemigo, él mismo iría tras ellos hasta capturarles. Ese era su trabajo y para eso le pagaban.


	3. From Russia with love

3\. From Russia with Love

 

Misha se despertó un rato después de haberse ido Jensen. La librería no abría a primera hora y eso era una gran ventaja porque podía quedarse en la cama un poco más.  
Los primeros quince minutos se desperezó estirándose completamente y rodó hacia el lado de Jensen. Allí olió su almohada y eso le hizo sonreír un poco. Jensen siempre le alegraba los días, y eso que últimamente lo veía bastante poco, pero era normal que tuviera reuniones y se quedara hasta tarde en el trabajo. Podría enfadarse con él, pero... ¿por qué malgastar el poco tiempo que se veían con reproches innecesarios pudiendo hacerle el amor como quisiera? Y así se lo demostró cuando lo pilló nada más llegar a casa. Cuando terminó con él, lo dejó sentado en el suelo y totalmente agotado. Eso le provocó otra sonrisa.  
Por la mañana Jensen se había vengado y le había dado lo suyo. Y encima le había dejado un recordatorio en forma de plugin metido en el culo. El sexo con él siempre era salvaje y único y por primera vez en toda su larga vida de relaciones, Misha al fin podía ser él mismo con alguien.

Recordar a Jensen desnudo sobre él y notar el plugin al sentarse sobre la cama para levantarse no le ayudó a controlar la erección que estaba comenzando a sentir.   
Se incorporó y caminó como su madre le trajo al mundo hacia el baño. Durante el trayecto iba colocándose bien la melena. Tenía el pelo ligeramente ondulado y por las mañanas era un fastidio tener que peinarse.  
Cuando llegó al baño, el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Dio media vuelta y caminó rápido para responder.  
\- Sí -hubo un largo silencio mientras escuchaba al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Es completamente necesario? -de nuevo más silencio-. Está bien. En una hora estaré de camino.  
Al colgar, se dio cuenta de que los planes para ese día habían cambiado totalmente, pero el trabajo mandaba así que no tenía más remedio que obedecer.   
Lo primero que hizo fue meterse en la ducha. Iba a tener que conducir hasta Albany y eso implicaba tres horas de viaje para ir y otras tres en volver como mínimo. Iba a tener que quitarse el plugin por mucho que Jensen le hubiera dicho que se mantuviera con él puesto.  
Pensar en él y en lo que había hecho la última vez que usaron esa cosa le hizo sonreír de medio lado. Incluso las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa. ¿Y si lo volvía a repetir y se lo mandaba por video? Al menos así no se sentiría defraudado.  
Cerró el agua de la ducha y fue a buscar su teléfono móvil, luego lo puso en la alfombrilla del suelo y él se colocó dentro de la ducha, sentado con las piernas dobladas a ambos lados y echado completamente hacia atrás hasta apoyar bien la espalda sobre la pared de azulejos. Se sentó de tal manera que se podía ver perfectamente todo.  
Con calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y no tuviera que ir a trabajar, Misha comenzó a masturbarse. Sus dedos largos y elegantes acariciaban con pereza el glande. La palma de la mano acogía todo el miembro, rosado y palpitante, creciendo poco a poco hasta alcanzar su punto más álgido.   
Comenzó a jadear entre gruñidos, sabiendo que eso volvía loco a Jensen. Alargó la otra mano y llegó hasta su entrada para agarrar la pequeña anilla del plugin. Sintiendo cómo temblaba todo su cuerpo, comenzó a sacar e introducir repetidas veces el juguete hasta que acabó corriéndose sobre sus propios dedos. Aún jadeando por el momento vivido, se lavó las manos y le mandó el video a Jensen. Estaba deseando saber su respuesta. Ahora tenía que darse prisa porque parecía que su jornada laboral iba a ser intensa. Ya llamaría a Jensen por el camino.

 

\- ¿Tienes algo? -Jensen cerró la puerta tras él y caminó por la habitación hasta llegar donde se encontraba Jared sentado delante de un ordenador. Las suelas de los zapatos repiquetearon sobre el pulido suelo haciendo que la llegada de Jensen fuera más imponente.  
\- No. Sigo el rastro de su señal pero no hago más que dar vueltas. Es como si la hubieran cortado -Jared se lamió el labio superior con la lengua mientras hablaba-. Si son rusos, no me fío un pelo de ellos.  
\- ¿Has avisado a Jim?  
\- Ha estado aquí hace un segundo. Va a preparar un equipo y ha cortado todos los accesos. No quiere más intrusos en nuestra red.  
Jensen asintió conociendo el protocolo. La cosa tenía mala pinta y seguramente no iba a aparecer por casa en todo el día. Suerte que Misha tampoco iba a estar. No obstante decidió llamarle por si acaso tenía que pasar la noche allí.  
\- Voy a mi despacho a hacer una llamada. Si pasa cualquier cosa, aunque sea mínima, avísame.  
Jared asintió sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla y sin dejar de teclear.  
Cuando Jensen se sentó tras su mesa, sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y vio que tenía un mensaje. Al abrirlo, se encontró con el video de Misha.  
No tenía tiempo. Realmente no tenía tiempo de verlo, pero eso no evitó que le diera para reproducirlo y que lo pusiera dos veces seguidas. Durante esos pocos minutos, Misha había conseguido que dejara de pensar en el marrón que tenían por delante.   
Sonriendo como un tonto y algo más excitado que antes, apretó la tecla de llamada rápida para hablar con él.  
Misha acababa de llegar a su destino. Se había bajado del coche a toda prisa y caminaba rápido por el parking cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrarle en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.  
\- ¿Te ha gustado mi video? -respondió sabiendo que era Jensen.  
\- Yo te daba un Oscar -Jensen bromeó atesorando ese momento de relax con él-. Irá a mi lista de los cinco mejores que me has mandado.  
Misha rió pero no le dijo nada.  
\- ¿Has llegado ya?  
\- Acabo de aparcar -se guardó las gafas de sol en la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta y se cambió el teléfono de mano-. ¿Qué tal en el despacho? ¿Mucho papeleo?  
\- De momento no, pero creo que nos tienen que llegar nuevos informes para darles salida cuanto antes. Ya veremos.  
Misha se paró en la puerta antes de entrar para no perder así la señal.  
\- Tengo que dejarte. Hablamos luego.  
\- Vale. Te quiero.  
\- Yo también -sonrió y colgó antes de meterse dentro del edificio.

 

Diez minutos más tarde Jared llamaba con urgencia a todos los agentes de su sección. Jensen llegó el primero. Entró sin llamar y se colocó tras él.  
\- ¿Novedades?  
\- Y gordas -enfocó la pantalla hacia él y vio cómo la pantalla se llenaba de signos, números y letras que parecían no tener sentido.  
\- Eso es una encriptación -señaló observando sin parpadear-. ¿Son los rusos?  
\- Sí. Entrando en nuestro sistema.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Párales!   
\- Tranquilo -Jared parecía contento consigo mismo-. Los he bloqueado. No van a poder entrar ni de coña.  
Jared parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Jensen no podía evitar preocuparse. Ante sus ojos, esos códigos tan raros que parecían salidos de Matrix no paraban de bajar por la pantalla una y otra vez, hasta que se detuvieron. La pantalla se quedó en verde con un cursor parpadeando en la esquina superior izquierda. De pronto alguien les habló. Un Toc Toc apareció escrito en la pantalla. Jared levantó las cejas.  
\- Esto es nuevo -puso las manos sobre el teclado y respondió-. ¿Quién eres?  
\- Dmitri -apareció escrito-. Y vas a ser hackeado.  
\- Nos hemos topado con un listo -Jared apuntó el nombre para buscar en la base de datos.   
No le dio tiempo de hacer nada porque de nuevo toda la pantalla se llenó de números, ésta vez moviéndose a mucha más velocidad.  
\- ¡Hijo de puta! -Jared comenzó a teclear como un loco-. ¡Ha saltado el bloqueo! -jadeó-. ¡Ha entrado en la base! ¡Llama a Jim, rápido!  
Jensen apretó un botón en su teléfono y no tuvo necesidad de decir nada; era un código de alerta que haría que Jim estuviera ahí en menos de un minuto.  
No podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla, viendo cómo Jared luchaba contra ese hijo de perra que parecía estar jugando con ellos. De pronto todo paró.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Jared sudaba, pero su semblante ahora era mucho más relajado.  
\- Lo he expulsado de la base de datos -respondió en un jadeo-. Ruso de mierda.  
Jensen suspiró aliviado. Tenían que hacer algo y tenían que hacerlo ya.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que es ruso?  
\- Con ese nombre no creo que sea chino -bromeó-. Además, he leído algunas palabras en ruso. Son ellos, no hay duda.  
\- Qué asco les tengo a todos -Jensen se pasó una mano por la cara sabiendo que iba a ser un día largo-. Pero vamos a cargarnos a ese capullo, no te quepa duda.

 

Misha se echó hacia atrás en su silla y sonrió. Agarró por el asa su taza donde rezaba The truth is out there y le dio un sorbo a su té aún caliente.  
Mark Sheppard, su jefe, tenía una expresión satisfecha en el rostro.  
\- ¿Jugando con ellos, Dmitri?   
\- Me aburren -respondió mirando cómo lo habían expulsado sin miramientos-. Pero esto no se ha acabado aún.


	4. The living daylights

4\. The living daylights

 

Jensen estuvo todo el día liado de un lado para otro. Tenía que actuar bajo protocolo ante tales circunstancias cuando lo único que le apetecía era ir a coger a ese cabrón ruso por el cuello.  
Le mandó un mensaje a Misha para decirle que posiblemente se quedaría en la oficina hasta tarde y que incluso podía salir en un viaje inesperado.  
Misha tardó en responder diciéndole que su viaje también se había complicado un poco y que posiblemente tendría que quedarse un día más.  
\- Jared -Jensen entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado-. ¿Cómo lo llevas?  
Su amigo llevaba horas sin despegarse del ordenador tecleando como un loco.  
\- A ratos. Intento infiltrarme en su sistema de seguridad para ver algo o al menos saber su localización, pero no puedo estar más que unos pocos segundos sino su sistema de defensa salta y les dice que estoy ahí. Tengo que ir poco a poco.  
Jensen asintió. Sabía que era un trabajo lento y concienzudo, y su amigo era el ideal para hacerlo.  
\- Si lo logras, ¿sabremos dónde tienen la sede?  
\- ¿Cómo que si lo logro? -Jared lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Dudas de mí?  
\- De ti no, de ellos. No es la primera vez que nos tropezamos por el camino y nunca hemos podido cogerles. No sé a cuento de qué aparecen ahora.  
\- Los rusos son como las hormigas; podrás erradicar a unas cuantas, pero jamás las harás desaparecer del todo. Y aunque mates a muchas, saldrán más de cualquier parte e irán a por ti.  
\- Por eso tenemos que dar con su hormiguero -Jensen asintió no habiendo podido encontrar mejor comparación que esa-. Sigue con tu trabajo. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.  
\- ¿Ya os ha ordenado Jim que estéis preparados?  
Jensen había recorrido media habitación cuando le preguntó su amigo. Entonces se dio la vuelta para responderle.  
\- Sí. Ya sabes que Jim lo hace todo bajo protocolo, o no actúa. El problema es si descubrimos dónde están, no podemos saber si es una trampa o no.  
\- Créeme, no lo es -Jared ni pestañeaba mirando la pantalla-. No tienen ni puta idea de que entro y salgo de su sistema en un tiempo record. Un par de incursiones más y sabremos hasta donde hacen la compra.  
\- Avísame en cuanto tengas algo. Estoy listo para actuar -Jensen tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió con fuerza. Estaba nervioso ahí encerrado. Otros agentes habían salido para inspeccionar distintos sitios base donde antiguamente los rusos habían sido vistos, pero él tenía órdenes para quedarse. Su misión era otra y Jim había sido muy claro al respecto: quería que le llevara a ese tal Dmitri agarrado por los huevos.

 

Jared dio la voz de alarma cuando la señal le llegó finalmente desde Bennington. Eso estaba apenas a un par de horas de ellos.  
Dos helicópteros salieron disparados para allá donde les esperaría un par de coches preparados para ir a reconocer la zona. Mientras duraba el vuelo, Jim, Ty y Jensen lo repasaban todo para dejarlo bajo control. No querían sorpresas innecesarias ni lamentaciones de ningún tipo.  
\- Jensen, ¿me estás oyendo? -Jim levantó el tono severo de su voz para hacerle comprender que no podía ir a su aire-. Cumplirás las órdenes y te ceñirás a lo que te diga.  
\- Entendido -respondió tras sus gafas de sol.  
Ty, sentado a su lado hizo una mueca divertida con la cara. Ambos llevaban trabajando codo con codo mucho tiempo, y sabía que Jensen era un agente que iba a su aire. Las explicaciones y el protocolo no iban con él, por eso se preparó bien; porque sabía que Jensen haría lo que le diera la gana.  
\- Vamos a revisar la zona -Jim le enseñó un mapa en la pantalla de su tablet indicándoles el lugar donde iba a operar-. Analizaremos quiénes son, cuántos hay y si podemos, sus intenciones. No sabemos qué clase de armamento tienen ni contra qué nos enfrentamos realmente.  
\- Son rusos -el tono despectivo de Ty no le pasó desapercibido a ninguno-. Tendrán miles de bazucas y rifles de ese estilo. Les encanta.  
\- Aún así no vamos a confiarnos ni a arriesgarnos. Vamos a vigilar y cuando sepamos bien lo que tenemos entre manos, entraremos al ataque. Quiero rehenes, no víctimas. Necesitamos saber qué saben, qué quieren y para quiénes trabajan.  
Ty y Jensen asintieron con un movimiento seco de cabeza, ambos preparándose mentalmente para la misión que tenían por delante.

 

Algo salió mal. Posiblemente los rusos estaban mejor preparados de lo que ellos habían pensando en un principio, pero fueron detectados al poco de llegar. Ni siquiera habían terminado de acercarse a un perímetro de seguridad aceptable cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.  
Jensen se bajó del coche pistola en mano y caminó decidido por el césped con la espalda en la pared para protegerse.  
\- ¡Qué coño haces! -Jim intentó detenerle pero le fue imposible alcanzarle a tiempo. Entonces le habló por el comunicador que tenían todos conectados en la oreja-. ¡Vuelve o te tendré un mes limpiado los baños de la sede!  
Jensen no dejó de caminar. Sabía que Ty le seguía, por eso le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que le cubriera mientras él examinaba una puerta para poder entrar.  
\- ¡Jensen! -la voz de Jim le estalló en el oído.  
\- Voy a conseguir un rehén, Jim -se defendió entrando finalmente en el edificio-. Si se escapan, jamás sabremos lo que quieren y la próxima vez nos costará más atraparles -se defendió-. Llevamos mucho tiempo detrás de ellos y no voy a dejar pasar ésta oportunidad.  
\- ¡Ni siquiera te has puesto el chaleco antibalas! -a Jim parecía que iba a darle un ataque de un momento a otro-. ¡Vuelve!  
Jensen no le respondió y siguió adelante.  
El edificio parecía un antigua residencia militar abandonada. No tenía mal aspecto, señal de que llevaban allí un tiempo. Jensen cargó la pistola y la llevó preparada en el caso de que tuviera que usarla inmediatamente. Sabía que había dejado a Ty detrás, pero no le hacía falta; él sabía cuidar de su culo sin la ayuda de nadie.  
\- Jensen -la voz de Jared sonó también por el intercomunicador del oído-. No detecto movimiento en la zona, pero ándate con ojo -le advirtió-. Creo que todos han huido al oír la señal de alarma, pero la señal informática sigue funcionando.  
\- ¿Eso quiere decir que queda alguien operando aquí dentro?  
\- Podría ser por control remoto, pero no creo. No les ha dado tiempo y no he visto variantes en su señal.  
\- Llévame hacia ella -le ordenó.  
\- Jensen... -la voz de Jared y Jim sonaron a la par.  
\- Si queda alguien en este edificio -zanjó-, daré con él.  
A Jared no le quedó más remedio que guiarle porque sabía que si no lo hacía, Jensen iría puerta por puerta, y eso era mucho más peligroso que guiarle él mismo.  
Tras recorrer varios pasillos y tener que tirar de una patada más de una puerta, Jensen llegó a una puerta que no estaba cerrada, simplemente entornada. Alzó la pistola de nuevo y aguardó a un lado, preparándose para entrar por sorpresa. Podía ser una trampa, por eso tenía que andarse con mil ojos.  
\- Jensen -de nuevo la voz de Jim retumbó por el auricular-. Están llegando refuerzos y Ty está muy cerca. Espérate a que lleguen.  
Jensen no iba a esperar, no cuando ya casi lo tenía. No iba a arriesgarse a que se le escapara el único que quedaba y que podía ayudarles a esclarecer todo aquello.  
Respiró hondo y tras dar una patada en la puerta para abrirla bien, entró pistola en mano apuntando directamente a la mesa que había al fondo bajo un ordenador.  
\- ¡Las manos donde yo pueda verlas! -gritó alto y claro para se le entendiera perfectamente.  
Al otro lado de la pantalla alguien dejó de teclear. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada, hasta que se oyó cómo se arrastraba una silla y una persona se ponía en pie.  
Cuando Jensen vio la cara de Misha mirarle fijamente y totalmente asombrado, pensó en un principio que era alguna broma de sus compañeros, pero enseguida supo que no.  
Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar porque pensó que el cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada. No podía ser Misha, su Misha. Su pareja se encontraba en Albany, trabajaba en una tienda de libros del centro comercial y no podía ser un espía ruso, ¿verdad?  
Desconectó el intercomunicador y bajó la pistola. Ahora nadie podía oírle.  
\- Misha... -susurró aún asombrado.  
Misha no se había movido de detrás de la mesa.  
\- Jensen -le respondió en el mismo tono aunque algo menos perplejo-. Trabajas para la Stratfor.  
No fue una pregunta, sino un hecho, viendo cómo iba vestido y sabiendo de sobra por quiénes habían sido abordados.  
\- Misha... -a Jensen le estaba costando trabajo reaccionar-. Eres un espía ruso. No... No puede ser.  
Misha lo miró sin saber qué decirle. Finalmente rodeó la mesa para ponerse delante.  
\- Creo que ambos hemos estado jugando al gato y al ratón demasiado bien.  
Esto estaba claro porque ninguno de los dos había sospechado ni por un segundo del supuesto trabajo del otro. Habían guardado tan bien el secreto que ahora parecía que todo lo vivido se desmoronaba ante ellos como si fuera un castillo de naipes.  
\- ¿Estás con los rusos? -Jensen acabó reaccionando, queriendo saber toda la verdad. Cuando su cerebro comenzó a reaccionar, el enfado hizo mella en él-. ¡Cómo diablos puedes estar con ellos! ¿Sabes en el lío en el que has metido? -le recriminó como si fuera un niño al que hubieran pillado copiando en clase-. Puedes ir a la cárcel, incluso pueden condenarte a cadena perpetua o ejecutarte. Misha... -jadeó sin querer pensar que eso podía llegar a ocurrir.  
\- Tú trabajas con los tuyos y yo con los míos, Jensen. Ambos sabemos lo que hemos hecho.  
Jensen negó con la cabeza.  
\- No, no lo sabes -lo corrigió. Entonces pareció haberle cambiado el chip-. Rápido, tienes que irte. Informaré que te has escapado y no he podido dar contigo. No podrán...  
\- Jensen -lo cortó a medias en su frase-. No voy a huir, y menos voy a hacerlo sabiendo que tú te quedarías en el punto de mira. Por ayudar a un espía enemigo puedes acabar peor que yo -le recordó-. Así que ponme las esposas y acabemos cuanto antes.  
Jensen no llevaba esposas, y aunque las llevase no se las pondría. No podía detener a Misha. No podía hacerle eso...  
\- No, no lo haré -caminó hacia él furioso y lo zarandeó cogiéndole del brazo-. Tienes que irte ya antes de que lleguen.  
\- Sé que vienen por el pasillo, Jensen. He estado mirando la señal de alarma en el ordenador. Si me escapo, todas la miradas caerán sobre ti.  
\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo.  
\- No -Misha fue rotundo en su respuesta. Se zafó del agarre y agarró la pistola de Jensen que parecía haber olvidado que aún llevaba en la otra mano-. Sino lo haces tú, lo haré yo.  
Jensen no se movió, por lo que Misha chasqueó la lengua. Oía pasos al final del pasillo, así que no podía entretenerse más; Levantó el arma con la culata apuntando hacia su nariz y se arreó un golpe sobre el tabique nasal que bien podía haberse partido el hueso en dos en una fracción de segundo. Rápidamente, de ambos orificios comenzó a salir sangre que cayó sobre sus labios. Luego le puso el arma en la mano de nuevo, se dio la vuelta, puso las manos detrás de la cabeza entrelazando los dedos y se arrodilló justo en el momento en que varios hombres entraban por la puerta apuntándole con distintas armas.  
Inmovilizado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, Jensen vio cómo los hombres se echaron encima de Misha reduciéndole en cuestión de segundos y llevándolo fuera como si fuera un fardo de lana. Él se quedó allí dentro intentando reaccionar. Al cabo de un rato se miró la mano, al notar que la sangre que se había adherido a la cacha de la pistola cuando Misha se dio el golpe había comenzado a secársele en la palma.  
Esa sangre era de Misha. Eso le ayudó a reaccionar y a volver corriendo a la sede para saber qué iban a hacer con él.


	5. Skyfall

5\. Skyfall

 

Jensen no pudo ver a Misha hasta varias horas más tarde. Jim lo estaba interrogando exhaustivamente y tenían orden expresa de que no fuera molestado bajo ningún concepto.  
No temía a Jim interrogando. Sabía que el viejo tenía mucha mala leche y podía llegar a ser muy puntilloso, pero no era violento. Le aterraba pensar que pudieran torturar a Misha. Dios, eso no quería ni imaginarlo. Por supuesto, existían leyes al respecto, pero tratándose de temas que eran secretos para gran parte del mundo, ¿quién iba a enterarse si daban una paliza a un espía dejándolo medio muerto?  
Cuando Jim salió de la sala de interrogatorio, no le dirigió la palabra a ninguno. Abrió la puerta, la cerró de mala leche tras él y caminó pasillo abajo hasta llegar a su despacho donde dio otro portazo.  
Jensen miró a Ty, pero ninguno dijo nada.  
\- Voy a entrar -Jensen se levantó pese a que Ty lo había detenido cogiéndole por el brazo.  
\- Tú nunca sueles entrar en la sala de interrogatorios a no ser que no te lo pidan expresamente -lo miró intentando leer en él-. ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque lo cogí yo y estoy muy interesado en el tema.  
Bueno, no era una mentira exactamente, y Ty supo que le decía la verdad, por eso le soltó el brazo y lo dejó ir.  
Cuando Jensen abrió la puerta, los ojos de Misha llegaron a él. Estaba sentado detrás de una mesa grande metal, con esposas en cada muñeca atadas a los brazos de la silla. No le veía las piernas, pero seguramente también tuviera atado los tobillos a las patas.  
Con toda la calma que pudo, se sentó en la silla que había enfrente al otro lado de la mesa y lo miró. Misha habló por él.  
\- No voy a decir nada.  
Jensen frunció el ceño.  
\- ¿No vas a decir para quién trabajas?  
Misha hizo un gesto con la boca.  
\- Eso tampoco -añadió-. Quería decir que no voy a decir nada sobre nosotros. En lo que a mí respecta, yo no te conozco de nada.  
Un sudor frío recorrió la columna de Jensen. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que Misha lo rechazase y eso le llenó de dolor.  
\- No quiero pensar que todo lo nuestro ha sido un engaño -dijo en apenas un susurro, incapaz de recomponer la voz.  
El semblante de Misha se relajó y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.  
\- Me refería a que no quiero que te pase nada y que sospechen de ti, Jensen. Nadie se creería que hemos estado años viviendo juntos y nunca hayamos sospechado nada -sonrió de medio lado-. No me lo creo ni yo.  
\- ¿Le has dicho algo a Jim?  
\- No voy a decir nada -repitió-. Ya sabes cómo funciona todo esto.  
\- Misha... -Jensen cerró los ojos un segundo intentando tranquilizarse-. Sabes lo que puede pasarte si no colaboras, ¿verdad?  
\- No te voy a repetir lo que ya sabes -dijo-. Tú también harías lo mismo.  
Por supuesto. Si alguna vez llegaran a coger a Jensen algún bando enemigo, prefería morir antes que confesar. Un buen espía sabía cuál era su misión, y ellos dos eran de los mejores que había en el momento.

 

Jensen estuvo dando vueltas todo el día. No sabía cómo calmar los nervios y tampoco tenía claro qué iba a pasar con Misha.  
De momento no había soltado prenda y Jim comenzaba a impacientarse. Temía que, si no colaboraba de alguna manera, emplearan con él técnicas que hacía siglos que no usaban. Y por nada del mundo querría ver a Misha así.  
Todo le parecía un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la que no podía despertarse. A la desesperada, fue hasta su jefe para intentar convencerle de que fuera él el próximo que interrogara al ruso. Hasta ahora no parecía tener suerte.  
\- ¿Por qué no quieres que vuelva a interrogarle?  
\- Te veo demasiado nervioso, Jensen, y eso no es bueno. No quiero que hagas una locura que luego pueda afectarte. Ese ruso parece saber lo que hace y no tiene pinta de hablar. A ver cuánta resistencia tiene.  
Un sudor frío recorrió a Jensen.  
\- ¿Tienes algo en mente?  
\- Aún no, pero lo tendré. No será por los juguetitos que tenemos -le guiñó el ojo sabiendo que tenían un amplio abanico de elementos de tortura-. A ver con cual se nos ablanda.  
\- ¿Has dado parte de esto?  
\- Sólo al presidente. Nadie más debe saber nada. De momento hasta que no descubramos quién es y lo que quiere, esto será como el expediente Roswell.  
\- Voy a entrar yo -intentó convencerle-. Tengo ya la idea en la cabeza y sé lo que voy a usar.  
Jim lo miró con los ojos parcialmente cerrados.  
\- Está bien -aceptó al fin-. Estaremos observándote por las cámaras. Recuerda; no quemes todas las naves antes de tiempo porque algo me dice que ese cabrón va a ser difícil de hacerle hablar.

 

Jensen se plantó sus gafas de sol y su semblante más oscuro en la cara y caminó decidido hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Misha seguía allí, atado y sentado a la mesa. Le dolía el trasero por estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo, así que sólo pudo echarse para detrás y dejarse de caer en el respaldo como si estuviera relajado y tranquilo.  
Así lo encontró Jensen cuando entró.  
Cerró la puerta de un golpe tras él y se quedó de pie mirándole.  
\- Soy el agente Ross -gruñó mirándole fijamente aunque aún no se había quitado las gafas-. Tú y yo vamos a hablar.  
Misha hizo una mueca. Eso iba a ser divertido de ver. Que Jensen hubiera usado otro nombre y esa actitud le hizo entender que los estaban observando. No podía escapársele su verdadero nombre por nada del mundo o lo metería en un buen lío.  
\- Adelante -respondió como si la sala fuera suya y le hubieran pedido permiso para entrar.  
Jensen caminó hacia el asiento y, lentamente, comenzó a quitarle las esposas. Éstas no le habían dejado marca aún, pero ya comenzaba a tener la piel enrojecida. Tuvo que contener las ganas de llevarse las muñecas a los labios y besar las heridas, pero tenía que contenerse. Meter la pata no sólo le pondría en peligro a él sino que empeoraba la situación de Misha. Debía de andarse con cuidado.  
\- ¿Para quién trabajas?  
Misha permaneció callado. Había sido entrenado para soportar interrogatorios. El problema era que negarle algo a Jensen le costaba más que cualquier cosa.  
Al no obtener respuesta, Jensen lo alzó de la camisa y lo empotró contra la pared. Se arrimó mucho a su cara y lo enfrentó.  
\- Te he hecho una pregunta -escupió.  
\- A la que yo he optado no contestar -respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 

Jensen estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Si Misha no colaboraba, todo se volvería en su contra y sería peor para él. No sabía qué castigo podían aplicarle y temía que la represalias fueran de las peores.  
Lo volvió a zarandear, pero ésta vez Misha se defendió intentando apartarle, lo que provocó que Jensen lo agarrara con más fuerza y lo pusiera de cara a la pared. Para inmovilizarlo se pegó a él, y, en un movimiento descarado, se restregó contra su retaguardia.  
Misha gimió por lo bajo, pero Jensen hizo oídos sordos. Estaba enfadado y perdiendo parte de su raciocinio.  
\- ¿Sabes lo que les hacemos a los listillos como tú que no quieren colaborar?  
Misha volvió la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro.  
\- ¿Les claváis puntas por debajo de las uñas? ¿El haraquiri? ¿Alguna tortura de la edad media, quizás?  
\- No -se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído-. Tenemos un palo largo, de metal, conectado a una red eléctrica. Le metemos ese palo por el culo a nuestra víctima y le damos voltaje. ¿Sabes lo que pasa entonces?  
Misha negó con la cabeza.  
\- Que da pequeñas descargas eléctricas sobre la próstata. Ésta se contrae y se expande, provocando una erección y haciendo que el sujeto se corra sin proponérselo. Una vez, y otra y otra. Hasta que cae agotado -se lamió los labios y humedeció de paso la oreja del otro-. Ese en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, damos una descarga y la retiramos, así durante un buen rato, dejando al sujeto al borde de la abismo todas las veces que queramos. ¿Sabes lo que duele eso? -susurró-. ¿Sabes del color que se te quedan los huevos?  
Si el propósito de Jensen era amedrentarle, no lo consiguió. Misha se lamió los labios antes de hablar.  
\- Me encantaría probarlo contigo.  
Jensen le hubiera molido a palos si no fuera porque luego se arrepentiría de eso, así que lo cogió por el cuello y lo llevó de nuevo a la silla. Le volvió a poner las esposas y salió de la habitación cerrando tras él.  
Por el pasillo frente a él, Jim venía con cara de pocos amigos. Sabía que el viejo había estado observándole y seguramente tendría algo que decirle. El problema era que Jensen no tenía ganas de hablar; aprovechó la puerta de los aseos que había a su izquierda y entró dando tal portazo que casi hizo la puerta giratoria.  
Dentro, se apoyó sobre los lavabos durante varios segundos. Luego abrió el grifo y se echó agua en la cara para intentar despejarse.  
Varios segundos más tarde oyó unas pisadas tras él. Pensando que era Jim, se secó la cara y se dio la vuelta. Entonces se encontró con Jared.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando, Jensen? He visto al rehén -le informó serio-. Dime que esto es una broma.  
Jensen negó con la cabeza.  
\- Vamos a mi despacho.

 

Una vez en la habitación solos los dos, Jensen le informó de lo sucedido. No era mucho porque no sabía mucho más. Ni siquiera sabía que Misha era un espía. Aún no salía de su asombro.  
\- ¿Cómo diablos puedes estar casado con una persona durante años y no darte cuenta de algo tan básico?  
\- A él le ha pasado lo mismo -le informó-. Hemos estado jugando al gato y al ratón sin saberlo.  
\- Pero... -Jared seguía sin comprenderlo-. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
\- No lo sé. Él se niega a cooperar y yo no puedo decir nada porque no iban a creerme -resopló-. No me lo creo ni yo.  
Jared seguía sentado en una silla frente al escritorio de Jensen. Conocía a Misha. Lo conocía desde hacía años, y lo último que se hubiera esperado era eso.  
\- Esto es una pesadilla -Jensen se había dejado de caer sobre la mesa poniendo la frente sobre la mano. Se despeinaba con los dedos y aunque pensaba y pensaba, no sacaba nada en claro.  
Su amigo sólo podía mirarle. La cosa estaba muy complicada porque no había forma posible de sacarlo de allí sin que sospecharan en él. Encima la nula cooperación de Misha obstaculizaba cualquier plan de acuerdo o pacto. Si la cosa no cambiaba, mucho se temía que las cosas se pondrían aún peor.

 

El resto de la tarde lo pasó informándose a ver qué podía hacer. Analizaron los ordenadores y los escasos documentos que encontraron en el refugio de los rusos, pero no salió nada en claro. Ni siquiera Jared sacó nada de información. Era como si lo hubieran borrado todo, porque no había rastro de nada que pudiera sospechar que fueran espías.  
Cuando su amigo se fue a media tarde para su casa, agotado y deseando tomar una ducha, Jensen se quedó un rato más. Un rato o el tiempo que hiciera falta. Mucho se temía que iba a quedarse allí para siempre.  
La puerta se abrió entonces de un golpazo y Jared lo miró preocupado desde la puerta.  
\- Jensen -su tono fue severo y seco-. Ven. Ya.  
Conociendo a su amigo, Jensen se levantó y lo miró.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ibas a casa?  
\- Ty ha interrogado a... -no quiso terminar la frase porque no sabía cómo llamarlo realmente.  
Jensen comenzó a preocuparse. Era bien sabido por todos las técnicas un poco rudimentarias de Ty para hacer hablar a la gente.  
\- Dime que no le ha puesto la mano encima.  
Jared decidió callar. Sería mejor que fuera Jensen el que viera cómo había terminado la cosa.


	6. Tomorrow never die

6\. Tomorrow never die

 

Cuando llegó a la habitación de interrogatorios, todo estaba patas arriba; la mesa estaba volcada al fondo y las dos sillas rotas y esparcidas por toda la habitación. Misha estaba boca abajo en el suelo junto a un charco de sangre que salía de una herida en la frente.  
Jensen caminó rápido hacia él y le tocó el pulso. Su primer impulso fue cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo él mismo al hospital, pero hacer eso sería sin duda delatarse a lo grande, así que no tuvo más remedio que contenerse y aguantarse sabiendo que Misha tenía buen pulso.  
Se levantó y se dio la vuelta sabiendo que tras él, varios agentes se habían quedado observando la escena cuando lo vieron caminar decidido y como un toro por el pasillo.  
\- ¿Dónde está Ty? -gruñó mirando a los recién llegados.  
\- Aquí -Ty apareció entre varios de sus colegas dando algunos pasos al frente para entrar de nuevo en la habitación-. ¿Algún problema?  
El chirriar de los dientes de Jensen conteniéndose pudo oírse desde fuera. Muchos de los asistentes decidieron irse. La inminente bronca no iba con ellos y si se quedaban corrían el riesgo de salir perjudicados en el asunto.  
\- Sí -ladró-. Así no hacemos las cosas, Ty. Lo sabes, y aún así te has tomado la libertad de hacer lo que te ha dado la gana. ¿Y si hay que hacer un trueque con él, o nos piden algo a cambio? ¿Has pensado que has podido cargarte la misión?  
\- Hay miles de rusos -Ty sonrió de medio lado. Se puso sus gafas de sol y caminó alejándose de allí-. Uno más, uno menos, nadie notará la diferencia.  
Jensen apretó los puños para contenerse. Si hubiera tenido las uñas largas, se habría hecho sangre seguro.  
\- Vamos a llevarle a la enfermería -fue Jared el que habló. Sabía lo afectado que estaba su amigo. Él mismo lo estaba. Conocía a Misha y verle así era difícil de aceptar.  
Al ir a acercarse para ayudar a recogerle del suelo, Jensen negó con la cabeza.  
\- Yo puedo -susurró más roto que entero. Le dio la vuelta con cuidado y lo levantó en brazos.  
Mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la enfermería, no pudo evitar que su mente volara a cuando se compraron la casa donde actualmente vivían. Él mismo había bromeado con cogerle en brazos y cruzar el umbral de la puerta con él así. Misha se había reído por lo cursi que sonaba y porque le desafió a que, seguramente, no tendría fuerza suficiente par cogerle en brazos y llevarle así hasta el dormitorio. Jensen no sólo tuvo fuerzas para cogerle y atravesar la casa con él, escaleras incluidas, sino que además, cuando llegaron junto a la cama, pasó de largo y lo llevó hasta el fondo de la habitación. Allí lo arrinconó contra una pared, lo desnudó, le subió las piernas para que le rodeara la cintura, y le hizo el amor durante varias horas seguidas.  
Ese recuerdo dolía y quemaba por dentro viéndole así; inerte y casi sin vida en sus brazos.  
Cuando llegó a la enfermería, la doctora que estaba allí y que trabajaba con ellos lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. La mujer, alta y rubia, le señaló la celda que había al lado cuando Jensen estuvo a punto de dejarle sobre una camilla. Entonces recordó que los prisioneros no tenían derecho a ese privilegio.  
El corazón se le encogió un poco más sabiendo que lo iban a tratar como a un perro. Lo cuidarían lo justo para que no se muriese por si podía serles de utilidad, pero nada más.  
Tras dejarle sobre el austero e incómodo camastro, se echó a un lado para ver cómo se hacían las curas, pero la doctora fue tajante al respecto.  
\- Ya puede irse, agente Ackles.  
Jensen quiso responderle que él podía quedarse si le daba la gana, pero ¿para qué iba a buscar una pelea y levantar sospechas si sabía que al final no iba a salirse con la suya?  
\- Volveré en un rato -zanjó mientras se alejaba.  
La doctora ni siquiera le respondió. Se limitó a mirar al prisionero con cara de asco. Ese era su trabajo y tenía que hacerlo, no le quedaba otra, y lo haría con la profesionalidad que la caracterizaba, pero iba a dejar claro que no existía ni un sólo gramo de compasión en ella.

 

Ese fue uno de los días más largos en la existencia de Jensen. Saber que Misha estaba a pocos metros de él, que estaba mal, y que no podía hacer nada por ayudarle, le dejaba el cuerpo con una sensación de impotencia que le hacía dar vueltas de un lado a otro como si fuera un animal enjaulado.  
Bajó al gimnasio para mantener la mente ocupada y descargar algo de adrenalina. Algo pudo aliviarse, pero la tensión aún quedaba por dentro. Cuando se duchó, recogió sus cosas y puso rumbo de nuevo para la enfermería. No había rastro de la doctora, pero él no necesitaba autorización para ir a la celda. Si esa rubia pedorra se creía que podía mandar sobre él, estaba muy equivocada.  
Cogió la llave del cajón de seguridad del despacho de la mujer y caminó hacia la celda que estaba a un lado. Abrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama. No podía mostrar estar muy consternado porque sino comenzaría a levantar sospechas. Había cámaras de seguridad en todas partes y sabía que había una justo detrás de su cogote, grabando absolutamente todos sus movimientos.  
Con disimulo, le acarició el dorso de la mano con el dedo índice y le recorrió parte de los dedos hasta llegar a la palma. Lo notaba frío y lejano y sentía como si poco a poco estuviera alejándose kilómetros y kilómetros de él.  
De pronto, Misha hizo un efímero movimiento.  
Le pareció un acto involuntario de los dedos, puesto que ni siquiera abrió los ojos ni hizo señal alguna de estar consciente, pero ahí estaba: ese dedo índice moviéndose con timidez.  
Al principio no lo pilló. Jensen se limitó a sentir su dedo y a ser un poco más feliz sabiendo que no lo había perdido del todo. Entonces se dio cuenta cuando, tras una ligera pausa, Misha comenzó a mover el dedo de nuevo.  
Le estaba mandando señales y él no había podido verlas desde el principio, tan ensimismado estaba notando que aún quedaba algo de vida en él. Entonces prestó atención.  
Misha dibujaba sobre su piel con la yema del dedo, una serie de rayas y puntos que, puestas en un orden, querían significar algo. Era código morse.  
Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse para saber qué quería decirle.  
Una a una, Misha fue transmitiéndole lo que quería decirle. Jensen estuvo atento y cuando el dedo dejó de moverse, lo miró durante unos segundos esperando algo más. No lo hubo.  
Se levantó de la cama, cerró la puerta de la celda de nuevo con llave, la dejó en su lugar y caminó directo a su despacho. Llevaba en la cabeza lo que había memorizado y ojalá su memoria no lo hubiera traicionado porque hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba el código morse para nada.  
Cogió un papel del cajón, un bolígrafo y escribió lo que había entendido: Sebastian. 555-8791. Ojalá eso fuera a servir de algo.

 

Jensen llamó a ese tal Sebastian fuera de la organización. Sabía que allí la mayoría de conversaciones eran grabadas y no sabía a quién iba a llamar. Igual podía ser un antiguo amigo de Misha, o su jefe en la organización, así que tuvo el atino de hacer la llamada desde un número privado y bastante lejos del trabajo.  
No fue hasta que no tecleó el último número cuando se dio cuenta de que le temblaban los dedos. Respiró hondo mientras se llevaba el teléfono al oído y esperaba algún tipo de respuesta al otro lado de la línea. A los pocos segundos alguien con un acento extraño respondió.  
\- Código secreto.  
Jensen frunció el ceño. Misha no le había dado ningún código y temía que sino decía el correcto, le colgaran y su única salida para salvarle quedara anulada. Entonces decidió ser rápido y rotundo.  
\- Tengo a vuestro espía y quiero hablar con Sebastian o no volveréis a verle el pelo nunca más.  
Al otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio sepulcral durante varios segundos, hasta que el mismo acento francés de antes respondió sin tapujos.  
\- Yo soy Sebastian.

 

Quedaron en una cafetería del centro. Jensen llegó primero y se sentó al fondo en una esquina. Pidió un café y cuando se lo trajeron, apenas le dio tiempo a probarlo cuando un hombre delgado, rubio y algo mayor que él, se sentó en la silla de enfrente.  
\- Sebastian, espero.  
\- Yo aún no sé tu nombre -el francés le pidió desde lejos al camarero otro café.  
\- Ross.  
\- Vayamos al grano, Ross. ¿Dónde está Dmitri?  
A Jensen le costaba relacionar ese nombre con Misha. A esas alturas ya no sabía cuál era el de verdad y cuál no. Algunos malos pensamientos intentaron colarse dentro de él para hacer el mismo efecto que una manzana podrida en un cesto con otras manzanas. ¿Y si todo había sido mentira? ¿Qué había sido verdad, si es que había habido algo que lo hubiera sido? ¿Acabaría alguna vez ese dolor que amenazaba con quemarle el pecho desde dentro?  
\- Está a salvo. De momento -respondió al fin-. Quiero hacer un trueque con él.  
Sebastian entrecerró los ojos.  
\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó-. Espía que cae en manos americanas es torturado hasta la muerte. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no me está engañando?  
Jensen había sido entrenado para ocultar la verdad y desviar todas las sospecha. Hoy, sin embargo, sentía que era el momento de ser sincero, porque si eso no salía bien, ninguno de los dos tendría futuro.  
\- Yo... -carraspeó para intentar seguir hablando sin que le fallara la voz-... conocía a Dmitri antes de saber que era un espía ruso. He intentado sacarle información por las buenas , pero no ha dicho nada y sé que jamás lo hará. Un compañero le ha dado una paliza hace unas horas y sé, que sino lo saco de allí, morirá y no obtendremos ningún tipo de información.  
\- ¿Se da cuenta, Ross, que su movimiento es muy arriesgado? Puedo traerle cualquier papel y mentirle diciendo que esos eran nuestros planes. ¿Se arriesgaría a eso con tal de sacar a Dmitri de allí? -el francés bebió su café e hizo una mueca con los labios-. Debe de quererle mucho. Confieso que estoy sorprendido.  
Jensen no dijo nada. No iba a contarle su vida a nadie y mucho menos involucrar a Misha en el tema. Ya que se había lanzado a la piscina, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir nadando o se hundiría.  
\- Confío en él -respondió-. Podemos estar en bando rivales, pero sé que Dmitri jamás se involucraría en algo que fuera desleal o nocivo para las personas o para este país.  
\- Vaya -Sebastian movió la cabeza impresionado-. Así de bien lo conoce, ¿no?  
\- Él me dio su número hace un rato. Si lo hizo es porque confía en usted.  
\- ¿Y usted? -los ojos pequeños y azules del francés brillaron con un tono especial-. ¿También confía en mí?  
Jensen no dudó al responder.  
\- Si con eso le salvo la vida...  
Sebastian asintió.  
\- Traiga esta noche a Dmitri al muelle. A las tres de la mañana. Estaré al final del todo, donde los buques de mercancías. Y no esperaré -se levantó de su asiento y dejó un billete sobre la mesa. Más que suficiente para pagar los dos cafés-. Si no tenemos contacto esta noche, no habrá trato y la vida de Dmitri dejará de ser importante para nosotros.

 

Jared entró en el despacho de su amigo y éste ni se dio cuenta. Avanzó hacia la mesa y se apoyó esperando que el otro le hiciera caso. Finalmente Jensen levantó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador y lo miró.  
\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?  
Jared esbozó una sonrisa. Con calma se sentó en la silla que había frente a la mesa y lo miró.  
\- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo a ti.  
Jensen se acarició las sienes. Le dolía mucho la cabeza e iba contra reloj.  
\- Jared... estoy ocupado.  
\- Lo sé -su amigo decidió no dar más rodeos-. Jensen; ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? Llevo un buen rato encubriéndote en la red para que no salten los sistemas de seguridad. ¿Qué coño haces metido en la seguridad del centro?  
\- Tengo que salvar a Misha.  
Jared no entendía qué tenia que ver una cosa con la otra, así que esperó paciente a que Jensen reorganizara las ideas en su cabeza y le contara lo que estaba pasando.  
Y así fue. Le contó cómo había obtenido el número y el nombre de ese hombre y cómo se había puesto en contacto con él. Ahora intentaba sacar a Misha del centro apagando durante un determinado momento las cámaras de seguridad para que nadie lo relacionara con él. Obviamente no lo estaba haciendo bien cuando Jared había ido hacia él y le había preguntado qué estaba haciendo.  
\- ¿Te has parado a pensar que, si “desenchufas” por un segundo las cámaras y la seguridad del centro, ellos podrían aprovechar para atacarnos? -Jared no quería hacer de abogado del diablo, pero no podían correr semejante riesgo-. Igual para ellos, Dmitri es un peón más y les tiene sin cuidado lo que pase con él.  
Jensen no quería pensar nada de eso.  
\- No lo es -admitió-. Misha no me daría el número de alguien que quisiera matarle a la primera de cambio.  
\- Igual él tampoco lo sabía.  
\- No -volvió a negar-. No hay otra salida sin que me vean. Ellos no saben lo que voy a hacer. De hecho le he dicho a ese tío que yo tengo a Misha.  
\- ¿Y te fías de ellos? ¿Has pensado que pueden pegarte un tiro allí en los muelles y nadie se enteraría? Si caes al agua, serás hombre muerto en cuestión de minutos. ¿Vas a arriesgarte de esa manera?  
\- No tengo otra salida, Jared -guardó silencio unos segundos para analizar bien lo que sentía-. Si dejo a Misha aquí, sé que no acabará bien. Y aunque no sé si fiarme de ellos, no tengo otro camino.  
Jared respiró hondo. No envidiaba la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo, aunque lo entendía. Él también haría cualquier cosa por la persona a la que amaba.  
\- Te has... Te has parado a pensar en qué harías si Misha fuera de los malos -preguntó con toda la delicadeza que pudo-. Ya sabes; que perteneciera a alguna cédula extraña que pretenda acabar con el sistema de defensa de los Estados Unidos o algo así.  
Durante un segundo Jensen cerró los ojos a la par que negaba con la cabeza. Cuando los abrió, fijó la vista en su amigo.  
\- Quizás haya estado viviendo durante todos estos años con una persona que tenía doble vida. Como yo -añadió-, pero conozco el fondo de Misha, cómo es él, y sé que jamás haría nada ni pertenecería a ninguna organización que pudiera poner en peligro vidas inocentes o atacara el lugar donde vive.  
O donde vivía con él. Quizás no conociera la vida laboral de Misha, pero lo conocía a él y sabía que jamás haría nada que lo pusiera en peligro, como él tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Lo que sentía por él le hizo asentir y estar seguro de su decisión.  
\- Confío en Misha -sentenció.  
Jared asintió.  
\- ¿Por qué no me has pedido ayuda?  
\- No quería que te vieras envuelto en todo esto, Jared. Si me pillan, que sea sólo yo.  
\- De nuevo, y una vez más, me infravaloras -Jared cruzó la pierna poniéndola sobre la rodilla de la otra y sonrió-. Te voy a ayudar y no nos van a pillar. ¿Por qué? Porque se te olvida que soy el puto amo en la red.  
La sonrisa de Jensen fue triste y sin vida, pero a pesar de haberle costado un mundo sonreír, le agradeció en el alma a su amigo que le hubiera ofrecido su ayuda. Ahora no se sentía tan solo ni tan desamparado como se había sentido hasta ahora.

 

Cuando dieron la una de la madrugada, una tormenta eléctrica arrasó la ciudad. Dejó varios distritos sin luz y durante un par de horas reinó el caos en ciertas partes de Boston.  
Jared ya preveía esa tormenta, de hecho contaba con ella para su plan. Si no hubiera sucedido finalmente, todo hubiera sido un fracaso.  
Desde el bar donde había quedado con unos amigos para ver un partido, se ausentó unos minutos para ir al baño. Allí sacó su portátil de la mochila y lo preparó todo.  
Jensen había insistido en que si iba a ayudarle, debía de tener una coartada con testigos creíbles, así que ¿qué mejor que estar en un bar repleto de amistades donde prácticamente todos le conocían?  
Cuando estalló la tormenta, accionó el dispositivo que tenía conectado a la central y accionó el auricular para estar en contacto con Jensen.  
\- ¿Estás preparado?  
\- Lo estoy -Jensen estaba en un coche que había tomado prestado y se encontraba a cierta distancia de la central. En cuanto Jared le diera la señal, pondría en marcha su plan. Contaba exactamente con un minuto y medio para entrar, coger a Misha y salir. Y todo en el tiempo que el sistema de seguridad tardaba en reiniciarse y encenderse por zonas. Normalmente se hacía en segundos, pero para eso estaba Jared ahí jugando a ser Thor y simulando haber dañado una caja de fusibles.  
Que se fuera la luz en gran parte de la ciudad tampoco había sido casualidad; era parte de su plan para que lo que iban a hacer no fuera tan extraño en esa noche tan mala de tormenta y lluvia.  
\- Cuando yo te diga -Jared iba saltando de un servidor a otro esquivando las alarmas de seguridad y desactivando las que podía-. ¡Ahora!  
Jensen aceleró. Sólo tenía que recorrer unos pocos metros con el coche. Se bajó, dejó el motor en marcha y la puerta abierta y corrió hacia la puerta de atrás. No era la mejor puerta, pero sí la más cercana a la enfermería. 

Iba totalmente vestido de negro, pasamontañas incluido. La suelas de goma no hacían ruido y de lejos podía oír el caos que se había montado en la central. Todo estaba a oscuras y seguramente eso les había pillado por sorpresa a más de uno. Él no necesita ni la más mínima luz para guiarse por los pasillos; los había recorrido tantas veces, que hacerlo a oscuras apenas cambiaba nada.  
Al llegar a la enfermería, ésta estaba vacía. Cogió la llave y abrió la celda. Los guantes se le engancharon en el pestillo y tuvo que tirar para poder liberarse.  
Cuando cogió a Misha en brazos, éste gruñó entre sueños. Jensen no le veía bien, pero sabía que seguía en ese estado de sueño donde era mejor que permaneciera mientras se curaba de todas las heridas.  
Apenas había alcanzado la mitad del camino, una alarma comenzó a sonar.  
\- Rápido -la voz de Jared, algo distorsionada a través de los cascos, resonó en su oreja derecha.  
Jensen corrió con Misha echado al hombro. Debía de ir con cuidado para no hacer ruido ni chocarse con nadie. Cuando salió fuera donde estaba el coche, dio la vuelta y lo dejó en la parte de atrás tumbado. Regresó al asiento del conductor, se sentó y arrancó a toda velocidad.  
Conforme se alejaba de allí aún podía sentir que le temblaba todo. Se quitó el pasamontañas cuando llegó a la ciudad para no llamar demasiado la atención y condujo a una velocidad moderada. Lo último que le faltaba era que lo detuviera un fastidioso agente del tráfico. Iba bien de tiempo, así que, mientras cruzaba la ciudad a un ritmo lento e infernal debido al caos momentáneo por la falta de electricidad, echó varios vistazos al asiento trasero del coche.  
Misha no se había movido de la postura en la que Jensen lo había dejado y seguía tumbado de lado con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido en una mueca de dolor. Quizás tuviera una costilla rota y pensar que pudiera estar sufriendo lo torturó por dentro.  
\- Hemos salido con vida de esta -la voz de Jared sonó por el auricular que aún llevaba puesto-. Ahora espero que todo esto del intercambio no sea una trampa.  
\- No lo es -lo convención Jensen sin estar él convencido del todo.  
\- Eso espero. ¿Quieres que me reúna ahí contigo?  
\- No hace falta, Jared, gracias. Ya has hecho más que suficiente. No sé cómo agradecértelo.  
Jared intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.  
\- Ya sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños.  
Jensen no pudo evitar sonreír. Despidió a su amigo y se quitó el auricular de la oreja. Se acercaba al muelle y conforme lo hacía, más ganas tenía de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí con Misha. Podrían esconderse, vivir al margen de todo, los dos juntos, sin darles cuentas a nadie... Ahora, si lo entregaba, ¿cuántas posibilidades tendría de volver a verlo? La culpa y una extraña sensación de no saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, lo invadió justo cuando llegaba al cito señalado. Quedaban un par de minutos para la hora establecida, así que se tomó su tiempo para sacar con cuidado a Misha del coche.  
Misha tenía mal color y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Jensen lo había arropado con una manta para que el agua de la lluvia que seguía cayendo no lo empapase y se había acercado con él en brazos al final del muelle tal y como le habían dicho.  
\- Muy puntual -la voz del francés apareció de entre dos contenedores grandes. Llevaba un abrigo largo y negro y una camisa blanca abierta debajo hasta mitad del pecho-. Mi ayudante cogerá a Dmitri y luego se acercará a coger los papeles. Acto seguido nos iremos todos y haremos como que nunca nos hemos visto.  
\- ¿Cómo puedo saber que no es una trampa y que en cuanto su socio coja a Dmitri, no me pegarás un tiro entre ceja y ceja?  
Sebastian se rió.  
\- Jamás dañaría una cara tan hermosa -sonrió-. Pero supongo que tendrás que arriesgarte.  
Al ver que Jensen dudaba, Sebastian se impacientó.  
\- No tengo toda la noche. Es ahora o nunca.  
El francés le hizo una señal a su ayudante para que diera un paso al frente. Ese hombre parecía salido directamente de un gimnasio; tenía músculos por todas partes y la altura también era digna de ser nombrada.  
Jensen vio a esa mole caminar hacia él y su primer instinto fue darse media vuelta y echar a correr, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso bajó la cabeza y miró a Misha, que aún seguía inconsciente en sus brazos con gesto de dolor. Todo eso lo estaba haciendo especialmente por él, porque si seguía allí retenido, Misha estaría en constante peligro, y prefería saber que estaba lejos de él pero con vida, que a su lado teniendo los minutos contados.  
\- Te quiero -susurró llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas. Extendió los brazos y lo dejó caer con suavidad entre los brazos musculosos del otro.  
El hombre se alejó y desapareció tras el francés. El sonido de un motor comenzó a sonar.  
\- Lo prometido es deuda -Sebastian se acercó con rapidez y le tendió una carpeta de color blanca.  
Jensen la cogió y la miró. Luego levantó la vista hacia el francés.  
\- Espero no arrepentirme de esto.  
Sebastian no hizo ningún gesto. Soltó la carpeta, caminó un buen trecho y luego se dio la vuelta.  
\- Yo también he arriesgado mucho con esto, Jensen -hizo una mueca indecisa con la boca-, pero no te preocupes; Misha estará en buenas manos.  
Jensen quiso preguntarle cómo sabía su nombre y por qué parecía conocerle bien, pero el francés desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Segundos más tarde, una lancha motora salió del muelle para perderse a lo lejos.  
Se sintió solo y hundido de nuevo. El agua le caía por los párpados y le dejaba helada toda la cara a su paso hasta perderse por dentro del cuello del jersey.

Mientras la lluvia se cernía sobre él, cayó de rodillas al suelo soltando un gruñido de dolor que salió del fondo de su garganta para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.  
¿Dejaría alguna vez de sentirse así?


	7. The world is not enough

7\. The world is not enough

 

Cuando Jensen volvió a casa, ésta lo recibió de una forma fría y lejana. Conforme iba andando sin encender la luz, en su cabeza, cada una de las habitaciones fue tomando forma, llenándose de claridad y recreando alguna escena vivida con Misha.  
Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo feliz que había sido en esos años que había estado a su lado. Jamás se había parado a analizar los buenos ratos que habían vivido y lo mucho que significaba su pareja en su vida.   
Ahora todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio.  
Al llegar al dormitorio, encendió la luz del techo y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Se echó hacia atrás para dejarse de caer sobre la ropa deshecha y cerró los ojos. No le importó humedecer las sábanas con la ropa de la lluvia, total; Misha no estaba allí para reñirle como otras muchas veces por ser un caos con todo lo que le rodeaba.   
Misha.  
Las sábanas olían a él, a ambos, al sexo que habían compartido no hacía tanto. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y reprimió las ganas de llorar. Así no iba a conseguir nada, por lo que volvió a sentarse y abrió la carpeta que seguía sujetando en la mano. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que hablar con su superior cuanto antes.

 

Los documentos que le había dado el tal Sebastian eran investigaciones que, aparentemente, habían llevado a cabo los rusos contra Corea. En los últimos meses, miles de noticias habían ido apareciendo en la televisión y en distintos medios de comunicación con respecto al armamento que Corea del Norte había ido almacenando sin que el mundo supiera por qué. Incluso se sabía de refugios inmensos, búnkers y centros comerciales totalmente vacíos que esperaban a ser ocupados por miles de civiles cuando llegara el momento oportuno. ¿Sabían ellos algo que el resto del mundo desconocía? ¿Tenían algún plan secreto para necesitar el atesoramiento de tantas armas y refugios? Eso era precisamente lo que estaban estudiando los rusos. Entonces... ¿qué tenían que ver los americanos en todo eso?  
Ojeó todos los datos uno a uno, llegando a memorizar información en el caso de que no volviera a tener acceso a esa documentación en un futuro. Luego llamó a Jim.  
Explicarle cómo había conseguido esa información iba a ser complicado, pero decirle todo lo referente a Misha iba a serlo mucho más.

 

Jim no pareció sorprendido, ni asombrado. Escuchaba atento sin interrumpir en ningún momento y dejándole que contara todo lo que tuviera que decir.  
Nunca había estado en casa de Jensen y no conocía a su pareja a pesar de que sabía de que tenía una. Ahora ya sabía toda la historia, y todo aquello era digno de la mejor novela de espías que se hubiera escrito jamás.  
Jensen habló despacio, con calma, intentando explicarse lo mejor posible para no dejarse nada atrás. Cuando terminó, tuvo que soportar la interminable espera de Jim, que parecía no tener nada que decir. Meditó todo lo que había oído de Jensen y observó con detalle los papeles uno a uno, como si también los estuviera memorizando. Al cabo de un rato, volvió la cabeza hacia Jensen.  
\- Te has guardado información, has cometido varias infracciones y has tomado decisiones por tu cuenta. Creo que ya sabes que sólo habiendo cometido una de las cosas que has hecho, es más que suficiente para que se tomen represalias hacia tu persona.  
\- Lo sé -Jensen no iba a andarse por las ramas. Sabía cuál era el castigo-. Y soy consciente de ello.  
Jim asintió. Se levantó de la mesa y recogió todos los papeles sin dejar ni uno.   
Cuando Jensen lo vio abandonar la estancia, se levantó y fue tras él.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Jim se volvió para mirarle.  
\- Eso ya no es asunto tuyo, Jensen. Quedas destituido de tu puesto hasta nuevo aviso.  
Jensen no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirar a su jefe casi sin pestañear.  
\- Lo entiendes, ¿verdad, hijo?  
\- Lo sé, Jim. No te preocupes.  
El hombre mayor parecía haber ganado varios años más encima en el rato que había pasado allí dentro. Salió de la casa con calma, con los papeles apretados en una mano. Cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor de su coche, negó con la cabeza y maldijo, preguntándose a sí mismo por qué había sucedido todo eso con su mejor agente. De momento lo había quitado de su puesto, pero cuando contara la historia a su superior, porque tendría que contarla, mucho se temía que el destino de Jensen iba a ser mucho peor.

 

Seis meses más tarde.

 

El juicio contra Jensen estaba a punto de celebrarse. Tal y como Jim había predicho que sucedería, a Jensen se le acusó de espía contra su propio país, de ocultar información y traicionar a su organización. Él no dijo nada al respecto porque todo eso era verdad. Lo había hecho por una buena razón y durante todo ese tiempo que había estado esperando la sentencia, sabía que la cosa no iba a terminar bien. De todas formas, él no se arrepentía de nada. Había salvado a Misha y eso era lo único que importaba.   
Consiguió librarse de esperar la sentencia en la cárcel aceptando el arresto domiciliario y al principio estuvo de acuerdo. Hasta que todos los recuerdos que había en esa casa comenzaron a atacarle día y noche.   
Sinceramente no tenía esperanzas de salir bien de esta. Lo mejor que podía pasarle es que lo echaran de la organización y tuviera que empezar de cero. La verdad es que todo se le hacía muy cuesta arriba sin Misha a su lado. No sabía que su pareja era el motor de su vida, lo que le hacía funcionar por las mañanas y lo que le daba ánimos para seguir día a día. Sin él a su lado nada tenía sentido.

El claxon del coche policial que venía a buscarle para llevarle al juzgado ya estaba abajo. Se puso bien la chaqueta, se echó el pelo algo más largo de lo normal para atrás y le echó un último vistazo a la casa. Lo había dejado todo recogido y ordenado, tal y como habría hecho Misha. Quizás esa fuera la última vez que viera esas cuatro paredes, así que se detuvo a fijar la mirada en los pequeños detalles y bajó hacia el piso de abajo. Una vez fuera se asombró de no encontrar el coche policial como había esperado.   
Jim estaba allí, con su coche, esperándole apoyado en una de las puertas. Jensen se acercó y le saludó con la cabeza.  
\- Estoy listo -dijo esperando que el hombre le pusiera unas esposas o algo para detenerle.  
\- Antes tienes que leer una cosa -el viejo le tendió varios papeles y lo observó mientras tanto.  
Jensen comenzó a mirar uno a uno pero no entendía nada. Entonces levantó la cara hacia el viejo.  
\- ¿Esto qué es?  
\- Los rusos entraron en mi casa anoche y tuvimos una pequeña charla.  
Jensen frunció el ceño porque eso sí que no se lo esperaba. El viejo continuó hablando.  
\- Me mostraron mucha más información, documentación sobre el tema de Corea, datos fiables, testimonios, grabaciones y multitud de mapas de todo aquello.  
\- ¿Para qué?  
\- Quieren trabajar con nosotros.  
Jensen parpadeó confundido.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Por dos razones importantes -Jim hizo una pausa para respirar pesadamente por la nariz-. La primera, y no tengo claro que sea la más importante; porque necesitan nuestra ayuda. Tienen buenos agentes y un buen equipo para trabajar, pero nosotros somos mejores -le guiñó un ojo-, y segundo; si trabajamos juntos, te librarás de la cárcel, de la sentencia y de todos los cargos que ha habido contra ti -zanjó-. Como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada.  
Jensen comenzó a temblar. Jamás se le podría haber pasado por la cabeza que tal cosa podía llegar a suceder. Tenía mil preguntas que quería hacerle a jefe, pero sólo una cobró vida entre sus labios.  
\- Uno... uno de esos rusos que entraron en tu casa anoche... ¿era Misha?  
Jim sólo pudo responderle con una sonrisa, hasta que reaccionó para contestarle.  
\- No. Los que hablaron conmigo eran dos tipos; uno rubio y delgado con acento francés y otro más bajito, con voz de ultratumba, como si fuera el rey del infierno o algo así. Sé que había más agentes fuera, pero ignoro si alguno era Misha o no.  
\- Está bien -respiró devolviéndole los papales de Jim-. ¿Tenemos que ir a los juzgados o qué hacemos?  
\- No -Jim sacó un sobre cerrado del bolsillo y se lo tendió-. Ya he ido yo esta mañana temprano y tengo esto para ti.  
Jensen agarró la carta y la abrió para luego leerla en voz baja. Como si necesitara explicación, Jim decidió resumirle lo que ponía.  
\- Tanto para los Estados Unidos de América, nuestro gobierno, nuestro sistema de defensa, nuestra organización y la sede de justicia, quedas libre de todo cargo, Jensen. Y no sólo eso, sino que se te tratará como si nunca hubieras tenido delitos a tu cargo -el viejo esbozó una sonrisa-. Como si te hubieran bautizado y lavado todo los pecados.  
No sabía que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que un suspiro le calentó los labios en esa gélida mañana. Jim lo miró y le palmeó la espalda.  
\- Puedes volver a tu puesto cuando quieras, Jensen, pero si me aceptas un consejo, creo que te vendrían bien unas vacaciones, salir de esta casa una temporada, airearte un poco.  
Al viejo no le faltaba razón, pero antes tenía que asegurarse de una cosa.  
\- Los rusos... ¿van a trabajar físicamente con nosotros o a distancia?  
\- Es algo que se va a ir viendo poco a poco. Nuestro gobierno no se fía del todo de ellos y ellos no se fían del todo de nosotros. Supongo que lo preguntas por si él vuelve, ¿verdad?  
Jensen no necesitó asentir para que Jim supiera la respuesta.  
\- Jensen, vete de vacaciones, despéjate un rato. Tienes mala cara, mal color, has perdido peso... Si por algún casual Misha apareciera por la sede o se pusiera en contacto con nosotros, te avisaría enseguida.  
\- Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero necesito hacer algo. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin hacer otra cosa nada más que pensar. Necesito volver a estar en activo otra vez.  
\- Como quieras -el viejo levantó los brazos dándose por vencido-. Te espero mañana a primera hora entonces.

El resto del día Jensen estuvo como en una especie de burbuja. No pudo evitar soñar despierto, pensando que al día siguiente, cuando llegara a la sede, Misha estaría allí. El corazón incluso le iba más rápido sólo con pensarlo. Sólo que su sueño se quedó ahí; en un sueño. Cuando volvió a la organización, sus compañeros le brindaron una gran bienvenida. Incluso Ty se acercó a él, algo receloso, pero contento de que estuviera de vuelta.  
Durante todo el día estuvo esperando que la puerta de su despacho se abriese y Misha apareciera tras ella, pero conforme fueron pasando las horas, quedó claro que eso no iba a suceder. Justo cuando iba a irse para casa, Jim le ofreció una pequeña misión en Miami. No era nada complicado, y tendría bastante tiempo libre, pero estaría hospedado en un gran hotel donde podría disfrutara de todos los lujos y comodidades durante los días que durase. A regañadientes dijo que sí.

 

Espiar a un contrabandista importante del sur de Europa no solía ser trabajo de ellos, sino de la secreta, pero por alguna extraña razón, allí estaba; en ese ostentoso hotel, rodeado de mujeres con minúsculos biquinis y el sujeto en cuestión a quien tenía que seguirle la pista, aprovechando la ocasión para arrimarse a todas ellas. Esperaba algún movimiento importante o la llegada de algún contacto inesperado, pero el contrabandista parecía estar más ocupado en las chicas que tenía a su alrededor que en otra cosa. Eso provocó que Jensen se relajara un poco. No es que no le gustase estar tumbado en la piscina tomando el sol, es que simplemente no quería ponerse a pensar en su futuro, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a él.   
Misha no había dado señales de vida y quizás no lo haría nunca por mucho que los rusos no fueran ahora sus enemigos más directos. Quizás no concebía que se hubieran engañado mutuamente, o que trabajaran en bandos opuestos. Posiblemente su relación ya estuviera totalmente terminada mientras tanto él seguía ahí recordando cómo era tener a Misha en su vida.  
Entonces le vio.  
Como si fuera un muelle que lleva demasiado tiempo puesto al sol, Jensen se levantó impetuoso de la hamaca y bordeó la piscina para acercarse al nadador que, de espaldas, parecía ser la viva imagen de Misha.  
Con el pelo mojado por el baño y la piel bronceada por el sol, el hombre nadaba por el centro de la piscina ajeno a la verde mirada que le seguía.  
\- Misha... -jadeó su nombre. Su intención era darle algo más de vida y de fuerza para que el otro se enterara, pero los nervios de sentir que estaba tan cerca de él le hicieron fallar la voz. De nuevo volvió a intentarlo, ésta vez un poco más alto-. Misha.  
El nadador no parecía enterarse y seguía concentrado en nadar a braza de un lado al otro de la piscina.   
Jensen lo siguió por el borde, esquivando con poco tacto a las pobres infelices que se iban chocando con él. Cuando comprobó que realmente no le escuchaba y que, ponerse a pegar gritos allí en medio no era lo más apropiado, saltó al agua.  
Ni siquiera se enteró de lo fría que estaba ni de cómo le estaba mirando la gente. Parecía un socorrista en pleno entrenamiento para salvar a alguien de ser ahogado.  
Con apenas dos estiramientos de los brazos llegó al centro de la piscina e interceptó al nadador. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y por fin, iba a volver a hablar con Misha.   
\- Misha -lo llamó cogiéndole del brazo para que dejara de nadar y se volviera hacia él.  
El desconocido dejó de nadar, hizo pie al fondo de la piscina y agitó el pelo para quitárselo de la cara y mirar el por qué habían detenido su entrenamiento.   
\- Perdón. ¿Nos conocemos?  
Cuando tuvo la cara despejada, Jensen comprobó que ese no era Misha, es más; ni siquiera se le parecía. Quizás en el largo del pelo y el color, pero poco más.  
\- Lo... lo siento. Me he equivocado.  
\- No pasa nada -el desconocido sonrió algo incómodo también, luego siguió nadando como si nada.  
Poco a poco y siendo consciente de que posiblemente fuera el centro de atención de la piscina, salió de allí de la mejor manera que pudo. El resto de la tarde la pasó en el balcón de su habitación, donde podía divisar frente por frente la suite del contrabandista. Éste parecía haber montado una pequeña fiesta con un par de chicas y él no tuvo más remedio que tragarse aquella improvisada película erótica en vivo y en directo.   
Cogió una botella de Whisky, un vaso y ni siquiera se echó hielo. Se sentó en el balcón y comenzó a beber mientras miraba fijamente la orgía que se había montado en la habitación al otro lado de la piscina. No le ponía especialmente, de hecho las mujeres para él eran algo que jamás le habían atraído, pero ahora mismo él no estaba viendo a ninguna mujer allí dentro. Su cerebro había comenzado a recrear una vívida imagen con Misha, cómo se retorcía entre sus brazos y cómo gemía su nombre hasta correrse una y otra vez hasta que quedaba jadeante sobre la cama, con esa media sonrisa en el rostro que él conocía tan bien.  
No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo divagando de esa manera, ni de cuantas veces su cerebro había recreado cómo Misha sucumbía al placer bajo su cuerpo, pero de pronto, una serie de gritos lo devolvieron a la realidad.  
Se incorporó de la silla y se acercó a la barandilla para comprobar que las mujeres que estaban con el contrabandista en su habitación habían comenzado a gritar despavoridas. Jensen sólo tuvo tiempo de coger su pistola y guardársela en el pantalón mientras salía corriendo de la habitación rumbo a la otra zona del hotel.

 

La vuelta a casa fue una pesadilla. La muerte del contrabandista por sobredosis mientras estaba desnudo y en una situación comprometida con varias chicas, hizo que el humor se le agriara mucho más. No entendía por qué ese gilipollas se había metido varias rayas de coca mientras se follaba a tres tías despampanantes. ¿Se creía superman? El caso es que había retrasado su regreso a casa y había convertido esa misión secreta en una mierda, ya que tuvo que testificar y viajar con el cadáver de vuelta a su ciudad de origen. Cuando finalmente llegó a casa, sólo tenía ganas de prenderse fuego y arder lentamente.  
Conforme abrió la puerta y caminó por la planta baja, no se percató de la luz que llegaba de la cocina ni del rico olor que le salió al encuentro. Fue como si una parte de su cerebro estuviera tan acostumbrada a ello que fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero no lo era en absoluto. Cuando fue consciente de que parecía no estar solo, soltó la mochila a un lado y caminó dudoso hacia la única luz que había encendida en la casa.  
La respiración comenzó a ser escasa y no pudo evitar respirar por la boca. Justo antes de agarrar el quicio de la puerta y asomarse, respiró hondo y, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se quedó parado junto a la puerta.  
\- ¿Prefieres verduras o patatas con el pollo?  
Ese era Misha, era su voz a pesar de que aún no lo había visto bien. El hombre estaba de espaldas, con la nevera abierta y agachado buscando algo de los últimos cajones. Cuando se incorporó, se dio la vuelta y Jensen pensó que se caería al suelo de un momento a otro.  
Misha. Era Misha. Con el pelo corto y despeinado, con su sonrisa, con esos ojos azules expresivos y ese mentón descarado.  
Jensen realmente debía de tener mala cara, porque la expresión de Misha cambió. Cerró la puerta de la nevera rápidamente y caminó hacia él.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
Jensen había imaginado ese encuentro mil veces y de mil maneras distintas, pero jamás así, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo entre ellos.  
\- Dime que no estoy soñando -fue lo único que atinó a responder, bajito.  
Misha esbozó una sonrisa y respiró hondo.  
\- No estás soñando, Jensen. Estoy aquí.  
Estoy aquí.  
Con eso sencillamente le bastaba. Lo rodeó con los brazos y hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Era él. Era su olor, su piel, su esencia. Era él y había vuelto a casa. Tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle que no atinaba a formular ninguna. Entonces decidió quedarse así, abrazado a él, asegurándose de que no iba a desaparecer si separaba los brazos.  
\- Tengo mucho que contarte, pero antes vamos a cenar algo. Tienes mala cara.  
Jensen se dejó llevar. Separó los brazos a regañadientes y simplemente lo siguió. Todo le daba vueltas y sentía una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad. ¿Y si todo eso era un sueño y Misha no estaba ahí realmente? ¿Y si su cerebro, cansado y hundido, le estuviera jugando una mala pasada? Por eso no pudo evitar agarrarle por la muñeca para darle la vuelta y aprisionarle contra uno de los muebles de la cocina.   
Misha tenía una cuchara de madera en la mano e intentaba servir la cena. Comenzó a protestar, alegando que se iba a quedar todo frío, pero en cuanto Jensen puso sus labios sobre los suyos, ya todo careció de importancia. Tiró la cuchara al suelo y se agarró a su cuello mientras lo besaba sin control, gimiendo y necesitándole más de lo que hubiera podido necesitar en toda su vida. Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, encadenándole a él y haciéndole ver que no había pasado ni un sólo segundo en que su cuerpo no lo hubiera echado de menos.  
Jensen gruñó mientras los despojaba a ambos de la ropa. No podía parar. No quería parar, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, no supo cómo habían llegado al dormitorio.

La luz se filtraba entre las cortinas y el viento golpeaba los cristales queriendo también colarse dentro.  
Le costó trabajo abrir los ojos y saber dónde estaba y con quién.  
Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, Misha estaba tumbado y pegado a su cuerpo, completamente despierto y mirándole sin una expresión concreta en la cara.  
\- Buenos días -le susurró. Fue entonces cuando relajó el rostro y aparentemente se tranquilizó-. Llevas durmiendo muchas horas.  
\- He estado mucho tiempo sin dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas -se excusó pasándose una mano por la cara para intentar despejarse.  
\- Eso me he imaginado -respondió con sinceridad porque le conocía y sabía que posiblemente, Jensen no hubiera llegado a dormir ni dos horas seguidas por noche-. Pero por si acaso he ido tomándote el pulso.  
Jensen sonrió. Se sentía extraño, y aunque todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo le pedían que se relajara y comenzara a ser feliz de nuevo, algo le decía que no iba a ser tan sencillo. Miró fijamente a Misha y decidió afrontar esa incertidumbre cuanto antes.  
\- Anoche dijiste que tenías mucho que contar -se sentó en la cama, apoyó la espalda en el cabecero, y lo miró-. Soy todo oídos.  
\- Pretendía contártelo mientras cenábamos, pero me distrajiste.  
\- Ahora tenemos tiempo -no pretendía estar tan serio, pero necesitaba saberlo todo cuanto antes.  
Misha suspiró. Se sentó en la cama y la sábana le cayó hasta la cintura, enseñando una espalda amplia y torneada. Jensen no pudo evitar mirarle. ¿Había estado haciendo más ejercicio?  
\- Jamás pretendí engañarte, Jensen. Quiero que lo sepas.  
\- Yo tampoco. Que ambos seamos lo mismo y hayamos hecho lo mismo es... una casualidad -concluyó con simpleza a falta de no poder llamarlo de otra forma.  
\- También quiero que sepas que sé todo lo que has hecho por mí, desde sacarme de allí, hasta jugarte el cuello, tu profesión y todo por salvarme -hizo una pausa para volver la cabeza y mirarle, ésta vez con la mirada fija y profunda-. No sé cómo agradecértelo.  
\- Tú habrías hecho lo mismo -zanjó sabiendo que si realmente hubiera sido al revés, Misha habría hecho lo mismo que él-. Misha... ¿por qué trabajas para los rusos?  
La voz de Jensen sonó con pena y algo de exigencia, como si de todos los espías que había por el mundo, los rusos fueran lo peor de lo peor.  
\- Realmente no somos rusos, pero vosotros nos llamáis así -respondió con simpleza-. Comenzasteis a llamarnos así cuando empecé a dejar mensajes y encriptaciones en ruso. Podía haberlo hecho en cualquier otra lengua, pero elegí esa, no sé por qué.  
\- ¿Has traicionado alguna vez a nuestro país?   
Misha levantó la cabeza de golpe y lo miró clavándole la mirada.  
\- Nunca. Todos los papeles que os han pasado son ciertos, Jensen. No somos enemigos de los Estados Unidos. Tienes que creerme.  
Jensen asintió lentamente.  
\- Te creo.  
\- De todas formas, ya no soy un espía.  
Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Permaneció callado para ver si seguía explicándose, pero al no hacerlo, tuvo que preguntarle.  
\- Cómo que ya no eres un espía.  
\- He dimitido -se levantó de la cama y, sin ponerse nada de ropa, caminó por el dormitorio hasta salir de él esperando que Jensen lo siguiera.  
Curioso por saber dónde iba, echó a un lado las sábanas y caminó rápido tras él. Cuando llegó al pasillo, lo encontró metido en el vestidor.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Creo que siempre has pensado que me gustaba ordenar la ropa -Misha apartó los abrigos del fondo y apretó la pared. Ésta se abrió hacia un lado-. Pasa.  
Jensen parpadeó. No tenía constancia de que existía esa habitación en su casa y eso le puso nervioso.   
\- ¿Esto qué es?  
\- Donde trabajaba normalmente -Misha entró tras él a una habitación que estaba completamente vacía. No era muy grande, lo suficiente para que cupiera una mesa y una estantería-. Por eso tenía tanto tiempo en casa para ocuparme de todo. La mayoría de las veces no tenía ni que salir, y como tú siempre te ibas antes que yo...  
\- Dime que esto no es un zulo donde has escondido a alguien -Jensen dio un rodeo sobre sí mismo para observar el austero lugar.  
\- No -sonrió imaginándose lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jensen-. Sólo he trabajado aquí. Nada más. Pero ahora todo eso se acabó.  
\- ¿Por qué lo has dejado? ¿Te han obligado?  
Misha negó con la cabeza. Esa no era la clase de conversación que se solía tener estando desnudo, pero a él parecía no importarle.  
\- No. He pedido yo mi dimisión.   
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque no quiero que nunca más vuelvas a dudar de mí o de nosotros. Tampoco quiero ponerte en peligro innecesariamente. Sé todo lo que has arriesgado por mí aún sin saber la verdad y, Jensen, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.  
\- Ahora conozco la verdad y...  
\- No -lo paró porque había tomado una decisión-. Es lo que quiero hacer y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Por eso he tardado tanto en regresar. Tenía que zanjar un millón de cosas antes de volver a casa. Contigo.  
Jensen chasqueó la lengua. No sabía qué decirle, así que se limitó a acercarse a él y a estrecharle entre sus brazos.   
\- No pienso volver a ponerte en peligro otra vez -la voz de Misha sonó ahogada sobre la piel de su cuello-. Te lo prometo.  
\- No tienes que prometerme nada -lo zarandeó ligeramente-. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
\- Aún no lo he pensado -Misha se incorporó de entre sus brazos y se pasó una mano por la cabeza para otear la habitación a ver si le venían ideas-. Mi carrera universitaria es cierta. Buscaré algo relacionado con eso y probaré suerte.  
Jensen sonrió asintiendo.  
\- Menudo espía soy que no me he dado cuenta de que estaba durmiendo con uno.  
\- Qué me vas a contar... -no pudo evitar sonreír porque ambos habían estado igual. Luego lo miró ya con el rostro calmado y un brillo especial en los ojos-. Te quiero.  
Al principio pensó que entraba algo de aire en esa pequeña habitación, pero Jensen pronto descubrió que no, que simplemente había bastado esas dos palabras de Misha para hacer que todo su cuerpo se erizara y reaccionara ante sus palabras.   
\- Yo también te quiero -respondió todo lo serio y sincero que pudo.  
Lo siguiente que supo fue que caía en la cama y rodaba sobre ella con Misha pegado a su cuerpo. Las sábanas sudadas por la noche anterior se le adhirieron al calor que comenzaba a desprender su espalda. Tener a Misha encima, montándole, era algo que no sabía que había echado tanto de menos hasta que no había vuelto a vivirlo en su propia piel. Había tenido miedo y había llegado a perder totalmente la fe y la esperanza en volver a verle. Ahora que lo había recuperado, no iba a alejarse de él ni un solo segundo. Inconscientemente su cerebro se lo grabó a fuego, haciendo que el resto del cuerpo reaccionara a ese instinto de posesión tan primitivo. Lo agarró de las caderas y arremetió dentro de él una vez, dos, mil, hasta asegurarse que realmente estaba ahí y que ésta vez sería para siempre.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Siento realmente el retraso tan inusual en mí, pero tengo una buena excusa. Realmente espero que eso no os haya hecho perder interés en el fic. Ahora sólo queda el epílogo que, como va a ser un futuro regalo de cumpleaños, va a tardar un par de semanas en llegar. Espero que lo comprendáis y nos leamos a la vuelta. ¡Gracias por todo! Sois las mejores.
> 
> Taolee


	8. The spy who loved me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya os comenté, he estado/estaré durante las próxima semanas en un pequeño hiatus temporal. La causa, aunque ya muchos la sabéis, es que he tenido un bebé y necesito algo de tiempo para adaptarme a mi nueva profesión ;) Quiero agradeceros la paciencia esperando este epílogo. Con el próximo os prometo no tardar tanto y volver a mi línea puntual de antes.  
> Espero que os guste!  
> Taolee

**Epílogo:** [Nobody does it better](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MrMFqt9TJQ)

 **Capítulos:** 7 + epílogo.

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. RPS.

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

**Sin betear**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No hay dinero de por medio, sólo mis ganas de escribir.

 **Warnings:** En este capítulo concretamente os debía un juguetito. Si no te gusta cuando empieces a leer, entonces... no sigas ;)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Richard Speight Jr, Jim Beaver, Ty Olsson, Sebastian Roché, Mark Sheppard...

 **Resumen:** Jensen está felizmente casado con Misha y ambos forman la pareja perfecta. Todas las mañanas se va a trabajar a su despacho y por la tarde recoge a Misha de la tienda de libros donde trabaja en el centro comercial. Todo parece ir bien entre ellos, pero detrás de tanta perfección, se esconde más de un secreto.

 **Prompt:** Idea original del fic sacado de [aquí](http://irisnpl.tumblr.com/post/40254457240/mr-n-mr-smith), sólo que yo en lugar de hacerlo Destiel (que ya tengo muchos), lo he hecho Cockles, y como no quería hacer en su totalidad la peli del señor y la señora Smith, le he dado mi toque personal. Espero que os guste.

 **Nota de la autora** **1** **:** No entiendo demasiado, por no decir nada, del mundo del que va este fic, ni de espías, ni de armas... ¡ni siquiera sé el ingrediente secreto de la coca cola! Así que apelo a lo buenas personas que sois que, si encontráis un error sobre algo, que es lo vais a encontrar, fijo, tengáis la bondad de no ser muy crueles conmigo. Hala, eso era todo, que Jensen os ensemille a todas ;)

 **Nota de la autora2:** La letra de la canción no tiene desperdicio. Os la recomiendo ;)

 **Dedicatoria:** Tras dedicarle todo el fic a Ro Hoshi por su cumpleaños (que nos hemos llevado más de un mes por cierto ^^), ahora creo que ha llegado el momento de dedicarle el epílogo a nuestra Mari Korki, co-fundadora de la korki-con y compañera inigualable de camas de hotel. Espero que tengas un buen cumpleaños, que te regalen muchas cosas bonitas de las cuales la mitad vibren y, como siempre, desearte lo mejor de lo mejor. I  <3 U

 

A todos los que habéis tenido la paciencia de esperar, muchas gracias. Sois los mejores!

 

 

NOBODY DOES IT BETTER

 

 

 

Misha llevaba todo el día metido en esa habitación. Tras llevar más de dos semanas en casa sin hacer nada, decidió convertir el vestidor y el hueco secreto que había detrás en un despacho en el que ambos pudieran trabajar en caso de que lo necesitasen. Había descolgado las estanterías de la ropa, las barras donde se colgaban los abrigos, había abierto la pared del fondo y había creado una habitación grande y luminosa. Había alisado las paredes, las había pintado y había cambiado todo el sistema de electricidad para colocar alógenos que salieran directamente del techo. También había montado ya algunos muebles, varios de ellos estanterías que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo y que tenía pensado llenar de sus libros de la universidad y algún que otro cuadro familiar. 

Ahora estaba terminando el escritorio. Había comprado las maderas directamente a una fábrica para que le salieran más baratas y las había trabajado él mismo; las había lijado, tratado, barnizado y cortado. Quería una mesa espectacular para Jensen y para él, y lo había conseguido, porque ese mueble tan robusto y macizo que ocupaba todo el centro de la habitación, bien podría haber adornado la sala de banquetes de algún salón medieval. 

Un sonido en la planta baja tras un portazo le indicó que Jensen acababa de llegar a casa. Se sacudió un poco las virutas que tenía pegadas al pantalón y a la camiseta y se sentó sobre la mesa para esperarle. Sabía de sobra que Jensen iría directo hacia él.

Y no se equivocaba.

Jensen ya no tenía que ocultarse en el trabajo, ni cambiarse allí, ni nada que se le asemejara. Había terminado las últimas horas de trabajo haciendo unas prácticas de espionaje y ocultación en un recinto especialmente preparado para ello, y cuando había terminado, había ido directamente a casa sin quitarse el uniforme negro que llevaba.

Todo vestido de negro, de la cabeza a los pies, con unas botas militares y un jersey de cuello vuelto, Jensen hizo aparición por la puerta del nuevo despacho observándolo todo como si no lo conociera.

\- ¿Has quitado el vestidor?

Misha asintió y movió las piernas de atrás hacia delante para darle a su respuesta un toque más infantil. 

\- Tenemos demasiados abrigos, y los que normalmente usamos nos caben en el armario de abajo de la entrada.

\- Ya... -fue lo único que respondió mientras se adentraba en la habitación observándolo todo con la misma atención-. ¿Y esa mesa tan grande?

Jensen rodeó el escritorio, pasando la mano por encima para apreciar el acabado de la madera. Cuando llegó donde estaba sentado Misha, pasó la mano de igual modo sobre su pierna hasta acabar acariciándole el muslo.

Misha bajó la mirada sin mover la cabeza para observar la mano de Jensen deslizándose descaradamente hasta su entrepierna para acariciarla de igual modo. Cuando capturó sus ojos de nuevo, levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿El qué? -los ojos verdes de ese hombre lo miraban fijamente con una extraña mezcla de cazador en el rostro-. ¿La mesa o tu polla?

\- Lo primero -respondió conteniendo una sonrisa-. Aunque lo segundo nunca viene mal saberlo.

Jensen podía haberle respondido de muchas maneras posibles, pero eligió la que se le daba mejor; besarle. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y se dejó de caer sobre sus labios para capturarlos y someterlos a su minucioso escrutinio. Lo mejor fue que Misha se dejó llevar sin dudarlo, echando el cuerpo hacia delante para salirle al encuentro y poder sentirle pegado a su pecho.

\- Vas a mancharme la ropa -siseó mordiéndole la barbilla pero sin hacer nada por evitar su roce. La áspera mandíbula de ese hombre le hacía cosquillas en la punta de la lengua y el sabor salado de su piel provocaba que no pudiera apartar sus labios de él.

\- Entonces habrá que quitártela.

Misha lo empujó apenas unos centímetros, los suficientes para deslizarse por la mesa y quedar de pie frente a él. Llevó las manos al borde del jersey y se lo subió levemente hacia arriba, mostrando el estómago fuerte y caliente de Jensen. No se entretuvo mucho más en esa zona y enseguida bajó las manos para abrirle el oscuro pantalón y tirar de ellos hacia abajo. Los calzoncillos de igual color se vieron también arrastrados hacia abajo. Una erección, caliente y obscena, le salió al encuentro. Sin pensárselo, se agachó hasta ponerse de rodillas, abrió la boca y lo acogió en ella. 

Cuando se sintió rodeado por esa cálida sensación, Jensen pensó que se derretiría allí mismo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó haciendo que la nuez subiera y bajara por su garganta intentando refrescarse un poco del incipiente calor que había comenzado a sentir.

\- Sigue -jadeó enredando los dedos entre los cabellos despeinados de Misha y acercándole más a él. Cuando bajó la cabeza para observarle, vio cómo le tragaba entero, abarcándole en su totalidad en la boca hasta rozar su garganta. Que Misha también lo estuviera mirando con esos ojos azules cargados de deseo, fue un extra para que su cuerpo se estremeciera sin control-. Eso es, así. 

Misha lo rodeó con los brazos, hasta abarcarle ambas nalgas con las manos. Lo acariciaba sin tener ningún tipo de delicadeza y lo empujaba hacia él para hacer más profunda la acometida en su boca. Jensen tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la mesa para mantener el equilibrio.

\- Joder, qué bueno -jadeó cerrando los ojos unos segundos para dejarse llevar más aún por esa sensación. 

Al cabo de un par de minutos más tarde, Misha se deslizó hacia un lado y se puso de pie junto a Jensen. Éste aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y una sensación de auténtica felicidad en el rostro. 

\- No te muevas -ordenó mientras se daba la vuelta y se ponía tras él. Cuando le colocó una de sus manos grandes y fuertes en el centro de la espalda y lo empujó hacia delante, fue consciente de lo espléndido e increíble que era ese cuerpo que tenía delante. Con Jensen dejado de caer con sus manos sobre la mesa, se agachó tras él y le mordisqueó una pecosa nalga-. Tu piel sabe tan bien.

Jensen no quería oír nada sobre su cuerpo, su piel, sus pecas o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Él quería sentir esa lengua de nuevo sobre él, el cualquier parte, le daba igual, pero tenía que ser ya. Sentía que estaba ardiendo y Misha era el único que podía aplacar ese incesante calor. 

Insinuándose sin palabras, Jensen separó algo más las piernas y se agachó sobre la mesa hasta apoyar los codos sobre la madera y la cabeza en los antebrazos. Estaba totalmente expuesto y no le importaba. Necesitaba a Misha y lo necesitaba ya.

Conocer perfectamente bien a la otra persona es la ventaja que tenía en momentos como esos, porque Misha supo sin lugar a dudas y sin palabras de por medio, qué era lo que Jensen andada rogando sin palabras. Dejó de jugar con sus nalgas y fue directo a donde realmente Jensen lo necesitaba.

 

Sentir la lengua de Misha colarse dentro de él, abriéndole poco a poco y destrozándole los sentidos fue algo difícil de soportar de una sola vez. 

Sabía que estaba jadeando, e incluso intentó morderse el brazo para apaciguar los gemidos que se le escapaban sin querer del fondo de la garganta, pero de nada sirvió; Misha estaba acabando con él lamida a lamida.

Cuando llegó el turno de deslizar un dedo, o dos, dentro de él, lo hizo con cuidado las primeras veces, sabiendo de lo delicado de ese momento, pero cuando Jensen comenzó a mover las caderas y a salirle al encuentro, fue una señal inequívoca de que estaba más que preparado y que no sólo quería más, sino que necesitaba más.

Relamiéndose, Misha se incorporó y le dio una sonora palmada en una de las nalgas. 

\- Siéntate en la mesa. Vengo enseguida.

Jensen podía haberse dado la vuelta para preguntar, pero las palabras sobraban, sobre todo las suyas. Lo único que quería era sentir, sentir y sentir, y aunque Misha ya le había proporcionado mucho de eso, él necesitaba más.

Los pocos segundos que Misha tardó en volver se le hicieron un mundo. Tumbado boca arriba con los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos, sólo podía observar el techo y el gran trabajo que había realizado Misha con las molduras. Cuando lo sintió de nuevo entre sus piernas, una pequeña vibración sobre la sensible piel de uno de sus muslos le hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

\- ¿Qué...?

Misha levantó el juguetito que tenía en la mano y se lo enseñó con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

\- Es un vibrador de metal -lo movió de un lado a otro para que Jensen lo viera bien-. Es nuevo e hipoalergénico. Me lo han recomendado.

\- Ah -fue lo único que atinó a responder Jensen, que le interesaba bien poco la vida de ese trasto a no ser que estuviera metido ya en su culo. 

\- De fácil uso y limpieza. Buena calidad y larga garantía.

Jensen resopló.

\- ¿Vas a hablarme también de la vida del chino que lo inventó a vas a usarlo de una puñetera vez?

Misha esbozó una mueca, consciente de la impaciencia de Jensen.

\- Te noto deseoso de probarlo.

\- Para eso lo crearon, ¿no? -intentó incorporarse pero Misha le puso una mano fuerte y poco amistosa en el centro del pecho y lo obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

\- Si tan deseoso estás... -el resto de la frase no fue dicha porque no hizo falta. Con las rodillas dobladas sobre la mesa y las botas puestas en el borde del mueble, Misha sólo necesitó untar mejor el lubricante que previamente le había puesto al juguete para acercárselo a su entrada. Con maestría, porque esa misma operación la había realizado miles de veces, introdujo el consolador en el trasero de Jensen y empujó levemente.

La espalda de Jensen se despegó de la mesa por la sensación, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara arqueado y expuesto. Misha sabía que esos primeros segundos de adaptación eran necesarios, así que dejó el juguete donde estaba sin tocarlo más y comenzó a desabrocharle las botas para quitárselas. Deshacerse de los pantalones y los calzoncillos que estaban enrollados en los tobillos también fue tarea fácil. En cuestión de minutos, ese hombre enorme y fuerte de ojos verdes sólo quedó vestido con el jersey negro y apretado de cuello vuelto que le marcaba los músculos del torso y los brazos como si de una segunda piel se tratase.

Volvió a coger el consolador por la base y lo introdujo un poco más para luego sacarlo y meterlo de nuevo. Jensen movió las caderas para salirle al encuentro.

Sabiendo que estaba más que preparado, Misha se quitó su polvorienta y manchada ropa y la tiró a un lado. Con una agilidad conocida en él, se puso de rodillas sobre la mesa entre las piernas de Jensen y lo miró fijamente, como si escondiera un as en la manga. Lo cierto es que así era; llevó una mano a la base del consolador y lo apretó. El juguete vibró lanzando una pequeña descarga eléctrica que fue directa a la próstata de Jensen. Éste no se lo esperaba y la sensación lo pilló por sorpresa. Sólo pudo levantar un poco las caderas y observó cómo su erección estaba dolorosamente tiesa y goteando sobre el jersey.

\- Qué demonios... -no pudo acabar la frase porque Misha apretó la base del consolador de nuevo. Más gotas blanquecinas salpicaron el negro jersey. Cuando pasó el escalofrío, levantó la mirada hacia Misha para mirarle. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para centrar la mirada borrosa-. ¿Quién cojones te ha recomendado esto?

\- Tú -sonrió como si hubiera hecho un chiste-. Cuando me cogisteis, ¿recuerdas? Me hablaste de este aparatito y desde entonces tenía ganas de usarlo.

\- Era un farol -gimió algo dolorido por la caliente sensación que había dejado en esa parte tan íntima-. No tenemos nada de eso como elemento de tortura, créeme.

\- Pues es una pena, porque estoy seguro de que si te preguntara cualquier cosa, cantarías en cuestión de segundos.

Jensen sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que Misha lo estaba retando.

\- Ni loco.

\- ¿Probamos? -la expresión en la cara de Misha no era para pasarla por alto. Cualquiera en su sano juicio no habría seguido con el juego, pero nadie retaba a Jensen y eso pudo con él.

\- Vas a comerte tus propias palabras -siseó aceptando el desafío.

Misha levantó una ceja.

\- Tenía pensado comerme otra cosa, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

Sin apartar la mirada de él, volvió a apretar el consolador. Jensen se agitó jadeando, goteando sobre él mismo sin poder evitarlo.

\- La pregunta es, Jen, ¿cuánto tiempo podrás aguantar sin rogar para que pare y te folle?

Jensen tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para sonreír como si la cosa no fuera con él.

\- Ni lo sueñes.

La sonrisa de Misha fue abriéndose y explayándose poco a poco, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para demostrarle que se equivocaba, y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo; durante un buen rato estuvo apretando sin ningún orden rítmico la base del consolador para infringirle pequeñas descargas de manera inesperada. A veces esperaba un par de minutos, otras apenas separaba una descarga de otra con apenas unos segundos de diferencia. La incertidumbre de no saber cuándo se produciría la próxima descarga era casi peor que la propia descarga en sí. De todas formas, Jensen parecía llevarlo bien. Se contraía sintiéndolo, y cuando pasaba, su cuerpo se quedaba vibrando, resonando sin sonido sobre la mesa, echando de menos esa sensación tan intensa.

Misha volvió a arremeter contra él, y su cuerpo de nuevo respondió tensándose para calmarse segundos más tarde. Su glande estaba al rojo vivo, goteando con cada descarga y demostrando que Jensen ni mucho menos tenía las de ganar. Cuando pensó que la siguiente descarga llegaría de un momento a otro, Jensen se contrajo esperando el momento mientras notaba el cuerpo de Misha pegado a él. Sintió que se colaba dentro, l lenándole, y poco a poco, ritmo a ritmo, comenzó a coger velocidad mientras lo follaba sin miramientos.

La sensación no era la misma, no era comparable, y ganaba por goleada el cuerpo y la experiencia de ese hombre. Ver cómo lo cubría, cómo le hacía el amor, cómo sabía dónde tocarle... Por ésta vez, la máquina contra el hombre no tenía nada que hacer.

Jensen cerró los ojos y disfrutó de sentirse lleno, de la voz de ese hombre susurrando por lo bajo palabras que no llegaba a comprender pero que le ponían de igual modo, de sus manos tocándole por todas partes, del calor de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos demasiado tarde cuando notó que Misha se deslizaba disimuladamente hacia atrás y, a la vez que lo penetraba, insertaba el juguetito a la misma par. 

La doble penetración era algo que no habían experimentado mucho, y cuando comenzó a sentir lo delicioso que era, se preguntó por qué diablos no lo habían hecho más veces. Entonces Misha apretó de nuevo la base del consolador y una descarga los sacudió a ambos. Jensen ya estaba preparado para esa sensación, aunque ahora la sintió algo distinta a las anteriores, pero Misha no; para él era algo nuevo y, aunque no le estaba dando en la próstata, la vibración y la descarga le dio de lleno por todo el pene y sobre la sensible piel del glande. 

Sin poder contenerse y con el aliento ya entrecortado, no tuvo escapatoria posible y comenzó a correrse mientras salía y entraba a toda velocidad del cuerpo de Jensen. El consolador se deslizó hacia fuera, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Misha estaba experimentando un orgasmo como ninguno antes, y Jensen movía el cuerpo siguiéndole en las acometidas que realizaba. Pensó que, cuando Misha le agarró la erección y comenzó a masturbarle, su cuerpo no haría nada, cansado ya de las descargas, pero quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando un orgasmo le dio de lleno arrastrándole sin piedad y dejándole el cerebro y el cuerpo destrozados como si un tornado hubiera pasado sobre él.

 

 

 

Un buen rato más tarde ambos seguían en la misma posición. No habían podido moverse y la idea de bajarse de esa mesa era demasiado agotadora como para llevarla a cabo.

Misha fue el primero en reaccionar. Salió de Jensen con pesadez, como si apenas le quedaran fuerzas para moverse, y se bajó de la mesa. Tropezó con una de las botas y a punto estuvo de acabar en el suelo. 

Jensen se rió. Se había incorporado hasta sentarse y observaba cómo su compañero intentaba volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿Todo bien? -le preguntó cuando supo que tenía toda su atención.

\- Sí -respondió sin ninguna convicción y aún con la mirada perdida-. Ese trasto es la hostia.

Jensen lanzó una risotada por el comentario.

\- Pues menos mal que no lo has sentido igual que yo, sino habría tenido que despegarte del pecho con un palo.

El otro le dio la razón sin dudarlo.

\- Si llego a saber esto cuando me amenazaste con usarlo en el interrogatorio, habría ido a buscarlo yo mismo y te habría obligado a que lo probaras conmigo sí o sí.

Jensen no podía dejar de sonreír. Misha era tan abierto y expresivo que todo lo que le trasmitía lo sentía como si lo estuviera viviendo en su propia piel.

\- Lo cierto es que usarlo, lo que se dice usarlo, no lo has hecho correctamente.

Misha se alejó un paso hacia atrás leyendo la expresión en la cara de Jensen.

\- Y tú no has ganado la apuesta que hemos hecho -respondió como si eso pudiera ayudar en algo.

\- Tú tampoco -Jensen se bajó de la mesa de un salto, ya totalmente recuperado y avanzó hacia él. Que llevara puesto sólo el jersey y que estuviera visiblemente manchado parecía no preocuparle en absoluto-. ¿Dónde vas? -le preguntó al ver que Misha seguía reculando hacia fuera de la habitación-. ¿No me acabas de decir que te mueres por probarlo? -antes de salir tras él, cogió el consolador que estaba a un lado de la mesa y lo apretó.

\- ¡No cuando pones esa cara! -se escuchó desde fuera y a una cierta distancia.

Jensen sonrió de medio lado. Apretó el botón mientras lo acercaba a la palma de su mano y probó la intensidad. Se moría por usarlo en Misha. Luego puso rumbo por la casa para buscarle. 

\- Ven aquí, no te escondas -se quitó el jersey y caminó desnudo tras él-. ¿Qué clase de espía eres tú que va escondiéndose de un simple juguetito?

\- Ahora mismo tienes la misma cara que Jack Nicholson en el resplandor cuando llevaba el hacha.

La risotada de Jensen se escuchó por toda la casa. Misha aprovechó ese momento para salir de su escondite y pararse frente a él. Cuando Jensen dejó de reír, lo miró todo lo serio que pudo.

\- Sabes que jamás te haría daño, ¿verdad?

Misha asintió sin decir nada. Jensen había arriesgado su vida por él y eso era algo que jamás olvidaría.

\- Lo sé -acabó respondiendo-. Sólo intentaba ver lo oxidada que tienes las piernas y si te quedarían fuerzas para ir tras de mí por toda la casa.

Jensen levantó una ceja, lo que le indicó a Misha que había llegado el momento de salir corriendo de allí. 

 

Por mucho que Misha corrió no pudo salvarse, aunque tampoco tenía claro de querer hacerlo. Jensen apenas tardó unos segundos en capturarle y arrastrarle hacia el dormitorio, donde le demostró lo _oxidado_ que estaba y lo bien que se le daba a él también usar su juguetito. 

Eso era lo maravilloso de tener a alguien con quien compartir la vida; que podía ser él mismo sin temor a nada. Desde que ambos sabían la verdad el uno del otro, sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso enorme de encima. No le gustaba que Misha hubiera dejado su trabajo por él, pero lo entendía, porque si las cosas hubieran sucedido al revés, él también lo habría hecho sin lugar a dudas. Ahora podían disfrutar juntos a todas horas, cuando quisieran, sin ocultarle nada, y sobre todo, pidiéndole todo lo que tenía ganas de probar con él, porque uno de los puntos positivos que tenía Misha, era que siempre estaba dispuesto a experimentar cosas nuevas aunque a veces se resistiera un poco. Pero eso lo hacía mucho más interesante, ¿no?

 

 

FIN 


End file.
